


Tadashi's Baby Brother, Hiro

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: Tadashi and his Baby Brother [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Play, Brotherly Love, Diapers, How do I tag?, No Incest, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Possible depressing themes, Progressive Age Play, Protective Tadashi, Shy Hiro - Freeform, Tadashi Lives, Therapy, just fluffy cuteness, little Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 31,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro hasn't been the same since the fire. Maybe he needs Tadashi to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, but it will get longer.

Hiro remembered when it started happening. It hadn't been that long after the fire at the Student Showcase, and Professor Callahan's failed attempted at stealing him microbots. It started before Tadashi was released from the hospital with only a few cuts and bruises. 

Hiro remembered that moment very clearly. Tadashi was trying to run into the burning building to save the Professor, and Hiro was holding him back. 

"Tadashi no!" Hiro pleaded.

"Someone has to help!" Tadashi said. 

"But you'll di-"

Hiro was cut off as the building exploded. Tadashi shielded the smaller Hamada's body with his own and threw them both onto the ground. 

After the fire was put out the firefighters had found out that Callahan had started the fire and failed to surround himself with the microbots before the explosion. Tadashi was put in the hospital for a week for observation.

On one of those nights Hiro woke up with a cold and sticky feeling on his legs. He had wet the bed. The young Hamada was mortified and rushed around changing the sheets. 

This happened every night, even after Tadashi came home. Hiro had to be cautious as not to alert his brother of his accidents. It would be too embarrassing.


	2. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi decides to confront Hiro.

It was the same routine as every night. 

Get up.   
Change clothes.   
Strip the bed.   
Clean the mattress.   
Hide the sheets to wash later.  
Try not to get caught.

Eventually the routine took its toll on the young Hamada. It was obvious to Tadashi that Hiro wasn't getting enough sleep. The dark circles under his eyes, his lack of energy, and the fact that he almost fell asleep face first in his cereal, were only a few hints. 

One day Tadashi decided to confront his brother. 

"Hey, Knucklehead." He greeted using his signature nickname. 

"Hey Tadashi." Hiro said distractedly. 

He was currently in the middle of typing up a new program for Baymax. Something that might help Aunt Cass. 

"Hiro...are you okay?" The older Hamada asked. 

"Of course." Came the immediate reply. 

Tadashi was not convinced. 

"Why don't you take a break? We can watch a movie or something." 

Hiro continued his task as if he hadn't even heard his brother. This annoyed Tadashi, but he kept his patients. 

"There's a bag of gummy bears in it for you." He bribed. 

Almost immediately Hiro had stopped typing. 

"...Can I eat the whole bag?" He asked. 

"I'll let you eat half the bag." 

"...3/4 of the bag?" 

"Half. Maybe a couple more." Tadashi stated. 

It took a few minutes for Hiro to answer. 

"Deal." 

And after Hiro saved the program he hopped off his chair. Tadashi smiled deviously and picked Hiro up as he made his way to the living room. To his surprise Hiro didn't protest, in fact he wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Hiro was more tired than Tadashi thought. 

After stopping in the kitchen to grab Hiro's gummy bears, Tadashi sat down in the living room. Aunt Cass was on a date, so they had the house to themselves. 

"Hiro when was the last time you slept through the night?" He asked not removing Hiro from around his neck. 

Hiro ignored the question and tightened his grip on his brother. He was so comfortable he was on the verge of sleep, but he knew he couldn't. 

"What movie are we watching?" He asked.

"Whatever you want." 

"...Just put something on." 

Tadashi nodded and pressed play on whatever was in the DVD player. It just so happened to be a children's film from when he helped babysit Gogo's baby cousin. When Tadashi tried to get up and change it Hiro stopped him. 

"It's fine. Leave it."

This worried Tadashi. Hiro hated children's films. What worried him even more was that Hiro barely ate his gummy bears. 

Hiro lied limp in Tadashi's arms, and if it wasn't for the occasional blink, Tadashi would have though Hiro had passed out. 

"Why don't you just sleep? I'll take you to bed." 

Silence.

"...I can't, 'Dashi." 

Hiro hadn't called him 'Dashi since before the accident. Tadashi held his brother tighter...and started to sing. 

"Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away  
I send you this message with all my heart  
Hope is certainly a compass that points to love  
Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams"

Hiro knew the song immediately. Aunt Cass had taught it to them.

It was the lullaby their mother used to sing to them. 

"'Dashi...no..." Hiro pleaded. He didn't want to sleep. 

Tadashi ignored him. 

"Last night you were scared of loneliness  
The telepathy in your heart called my name  
It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy  
Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow"

Hiro tried to resist, but Tadashi was holding him so gently, and his voice was so soothing. 

"....'Da.....shi..." 

"The years sink into the sea like the setting sun  
I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you  
I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you....."

As the lullaby came to an end Hiro went limp and finally fell asleep. Tadashi sighed. 

He knew they would have to talk about it when Hiro woke up. 

What he didn't know what that they would have to talk a lot sooner than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Google searched for the lullaby. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. I'm not going to say you're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi finds out.

For a while the two brothers laid there in a comfortable silence. But it wasn't fated to last long. 

Tadashi was confused when he felt a warm feeling on his stomach. He didn't want to wake Hiro to see what it was, but he did have his suspicions. 

With the gentleness that would make any mother proud, Tadashi sat up and laid Hiro down with his back on the couch. Hito didn't stir, and for that Tadashi was greatful. 

There was a a dark wet spot that almost covered the entire front Hiro's shorts. It was obvious what had happened. 

Hiro had wet himself. 

Tadashi knew he would have to handle this situation correctly or risk damaging his little brother's trust. First, he would change. It would not be good for Hiro to see he had soaked Tadashi as well. 

When that was done, he braced himself for waking Hiro. He couldn't leave his brother to lay in wet clothes until he woke up, which would most likely have been a long time given the younger Hamada's lack of sleep. 

"Hiro...come on. You have to get up...." Tadashi said as he gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and shook him. 

He was answered by a groan as Hiro tried to slap his hands away. 

"Go 'way 'Dashi...'m sleepy." He protested. 

"You have to get cleaned up."

The reaction was immediate. Hiro jerked himself off the couch and he looked down to his shorts. 

"Oh no!" He said letting out a string of curses that Tadashi would most likely scold him for later. 

But he didn't care. His brother had just seen him piss himself. Hiro was up the stairs and in the bathroom faster than Tadashi could question him. 

After half an hour of Hiro not coming out Tadashi decided to knock. 

"Leave me alone Tadashi." Hiro told him. 

Tadashi sighed. "We have to talk, Hiro." 

"No we don't." 

"Yes we do..." 

Silence. 

"Fine if you won't come out we'll have this conversation through a door." Tadashi said as he sat down and made himself comfortable. 

No answer. 

"Is this why you haven't been getting enough sleep?" He asked. 

Nothing. 

"Come on talk to me, Hiro." He pleaded. 

When it was clear he wouldn't get any answers, Tadashi stood. 

"Okay...we'll talk about this when you want to." Hesitantly he added, "I'm not going to say you're okay, because I don't know if you are, but I won't judge you for this. You're my annoying little brother who always seems to get me in trouble...but I love you for it...."

*no response*

"Okay...I'll go now...just...talk to Baymax please? If there is something going on inside your body he can diagnose it...I-I'll be in the lab." 

Tadashi sighed once more and trudged away from the door. He didn't know what to do. Something was wrong with his brother, and he desperately wanted to know. How was he supposed to help him if Hiro wouldn't talk about it? 

With that thought he went to the garage to do some research...completely unaware that his little brother was in tears on the other side of the door.


	4. A little moment with Baymax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baymax helps Hiro after his accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea...the ending is kinda lame, but I wanted a moment with Hiro and Baymax.

When Hiro was sure Tadashi was gone, he finally let his sobs out. He felt so disgusted with himself. 

He wet himself like a baby...on his brother! Who was Tadashi fooling? That was not the shirt he was wearing when they laid down. 

Suddenly, the doorknob began to jiggle. Hiro tried to silence his sobs again, but couldn't, and he watched the door finally open. Tadashi had picked the lock. 

 

...But it wasn't Tadashi.

There, standing in the doorway, was not his annoying brother. It was his annoying brother's robot. 

Hiro remembered now. Tadashi had given the robot lockpicking abilities when he though 'What if someone was in their house needing help and the door was lock?'.

Stupid Tadashi.

"Hiro, I was alerted by the sounds of your distress. I will scan you now...scan complete." Baymax said walking into the bathroom.

Hiro curled up in the corner and whimpered helplessly. How many more people would see him like this? He was grateful Aunt Cass wasn't here. 

"Your heart rate and blood pressure has elevated dramatically. This suggests that you are scared. There is also a slight rash forming between your thighs. I would suggest some deep breaths and a warm bath." Baymax concluded. 

Hiro ignored him. But he was surprised when he was lifted from the floor. 

"I have downloaded a database on teen bed wetting. It suggests reassurance and understanding are the best ways to help." 

Baymax rocked Hiro gently. 

"There. There. Everything will be okay." He said in his robotic voice. 

Hiro was oddly soothed. His sobs turned into mere hiccups. 

"Good boy, Hiro. You are doing great." The robot continued as he turned the handles on the tub and began filling it with water. "Would you like bubbles?"

"O-okay." The young Hamada said as he was set down to strip. 

When he took off his shorts he noticed the redness and sighed. This had happened before and he was glad he still had the creams he bought last time. 

Baymax lifted Hiro once more and placed him in the tub. The bath was filled with bubbles and Hiro couldn't help but laugh when some covered his face making a 'Santa' beard. 

Hiro washed himself thoroughly, and stayed in the bath till his fingers looked like prunes. He rinsed off and stepped into the towel Baymax held out for him. 

"Thanks Baymax." Hiro said honestly. 

"There is no need to thank me. You are my patient and it is my job to make sure you have the best physical and mental health."

Hiro smiled and for a moment he forgot the events of earlier. With Baymax's help, Hiro made his way to his and Tadashi's room. He quickly got dressed and made sure to rub the cream on his thighs. 

"Um...do you know where Tadashi went?" Hiro asked hesitantly. 

"Tadashi left the house sometime during your bath. Is this a problem?" 

Hiro shook his head. He was planning on talking to his brother, but it seems that would have to wait. For now, he would go downstairs and finish that bag of gummy bears.


	5. Solutions

Tadashi walks through the door silently. He's carrying a bag with him, and he looks around quickly to make sure Hiro wasn't nearby. 

When he was sure the coast was clear, he quickly snuck up the stairs and hid the bag under his bed. He would discuss it with Hiro later. First, he had to find his little brother. 

"Hiro is downstairs eating gummy bears." said a robotic voice behind him.

When Tadashi turned around he was met with the sight of Baymax. 

"Oh. Thanks Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care." 

With that, the robot went back to his charging station. Tadashi made his way downstairs to find his brother. 

And find him he did. 

Hiro was sitting on the couch eating fistfuls of gummy bears. 

"I thought I said you could only have half the bag." Tadashi said sternly. 

Hiro jumped and accidentally swallowed a whole gummy bear. Immediately he started coughing. 

The older Hamada ran over and gave Hiro's back a few firm pats. 

Hiro soon coughed up the gummy bear and gasped for breath. 

"Don't..*pant*..do that!" Hiro said. 

Tadashi ignored him and grabbed the almost empty bag of gummy bears. 

"No more." 

Hiro pouted. "It wasn't my fault I choked."

"Doesn't matter. Plus, I told you only half the bag."   
Tadashi put away the gummy bears and went back to the living room where his brother was still moping. Maybe now was the best time to talk.

"So...we have to talk about earlier." He said sitting down. 

"It was the first time." Was the immediate reply. 

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't. If it was you wouldn't be so tired all the time." 

He was met with silence. 

"I know you're embarrassed, but you have to tell me about these things." 

"How am I supposed to bring it up? 'Oh hey Tadashi! By the way, I wet the bed almost every night!'." Hiro retorted. 

"You just need to tell me. Or write it down if it's too embarrassing. What if it was something serious? What if your appendix burst, and you didn't tell me?" 

Hiro cowered. "I'm sorry..." He whispered quietly. 

It made him feel guilty seeing Tadashi so worried. 

"I would have told you if it was anything that serious." He tried to say. 

 

"This is serious Hiro!" Tadashi stressed. "You're losing sleep! That's not good!". 

Hiro nodded and curled in on himself. "I'm sorry." He said again. 

Tadashi sighed and brought his brother into a hug. 

"It's okay. Knucklehead."

Hiro sniffled. "What are we gonna do?" 

Internally he was kicking himself for being such a wimp, but he was so tired! He just wanted to sleep.

"I went out and bought something that might help. It's the only thing I could thing of that would let you sleep through the night." His big brother said rubbing his back. 

Hiro tensed. He had a strong suspicion of what Tadashi was talking about. 

" 'Dashi, please tell me you didn't go out and buy diapers." He groaned as his face burned scarlet. 

 

"I didn't go out and buy diapers....I went out and bought pull-ups...totally different thing." 

Hiro made to pull himself out of Tadashi's grip, but the older Hamada held him tightly. 

No way would he wear pull-ups! He was 14, not 4!

"No, Tadashi!" He protested. 

Tadashi held the boy at arms length. 

"Please, Hiro. You need sleep!" He pleaded. 

"No." Hiro said finally. 

Tadashi wouldn't give up that easily. 

"I'll make you a deal...If you wear one tonight and still feel the same tomorrow, you won't ever have to wear one again. Deal?" 

Hiro thought for a moment. If he agreed then he would only have to suffer through the night and then no more! 

"Deal."

Looking at the clock, Tadashi noticed that it was late. If Aunt Cas wasn't home already then that meant that she wouldn't be back till the morning (if you catch my drift). 

"Let's get ready for bed. Then we can watch a movie." Tadashi suggested. 

Hiro nodded and led the way upstairs. While Tadashi took a quick shower, Hiro glared hatefully at the clothes laid out in front of him. It wasn't actually the clothes, but it was the pull up that was the object of his fury. But he made a deal, and he would keep it. 

Getting dressed, Hiro realized that he actually didn't notice the pull-up to much. They were just slightly thicker underwear. With that thought, Tadashi walked out in his night clothes and almost dragged Hiro downstairs again. 

Hiro rolled his eye and let himself be dragged. After all, it was only for one night, right?


	6. Just For One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended for this to be longer, but I chopped it in half to give you guys something to read. Look out for the next half sometime before tomorrow afternoon.

As the two boys got comfortable on the couch, Hiro couldn't help but lay with Tadashi like before. Hiro hoped this time they wouldn't be interrupted by his bladder. 

They put in a random movie this time. Something about dinosaurs fighting with robots. Truth be told, Hiro wasn't paying attention. He was to busy trying not to fall asleep. 

Tadashi was holding him and rubbing his back gently. He tried to tell him to stop, but no sound would come out. So, he just settled on laying there and enjoying it. 

Before Hiro could stop himself, he was asleep. 

 

~

Tadashi smiled down at his sleeping little brother. He didn't plan on Hiro making it through the whole movie, and was happy he was getting sleep. 

Carefully, Tadashi lifted Hiro up and carried him upstairs. When he was in their room he try to lay Hiro on his own bed, but was stopped by his groggy voice.

"'Dashi, no..." He said and clutched onto the older Hamada.

Tadashi straightened up and soothed Hiro. 

"Shh, okay okay. You can sleep with me tonight. Just go back to bed." He whispered. 

He began pacing the room and gently bounced Hiro, like when he was little. 

Hiro soon relaxed again and Tadashi contemplated putting him back on his bed. Deciding against it, he walked over to his own bed and laid down.

Hiro quickly got comfortable by curling up by Tadashi's side and holding onto his arm like a teddy bear. 

Tadashi chuckled and covered them both up with a blanket. 

"Goodnight, baby brother." He whispered to no one and gave Hiro a kiss on the forehead.

Soon enough he was asleep as well.


	7. Maybe...Just Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a lot faster than I thought. Oh well. Enjoy!

Both boys were awakened by a flash and a squeal.

Tadashi was the first to open his eyes, just to close them when another flash went off. 

A camera. 

Hiro groaned right next to him and held onto him tighter. 

It seemed that somehow during the night, Hiro ditched Tadashi's arm in favor of clutching onto his chest like a baby koala bear. And Tadashi's arms snaked around him in a protective hold. 

"You boys are so cute!" Aunt Cass said as she took another picture. 

Tadashi sighed and tried to sit up, taking Hiro with him. Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi's waist and hid his face from the offending flashes. 

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"12:30," Aunt Cass answered helpfully. "I called you boys down for breakfast and you never came. I let you sleep in, but i got worried when you didn't come down for lunch, so when I came up here to check on you I saw you two cuddling up so adorably together. I just had to get pictures!" 

Just like that, Aunt Cass was out of their room and back in the kitchen. 

It took the boys a few minutes to get their bearings before they got up.

Hiro immediately noticed that the pull-up was wet, and ran to take a shower. Tadashi decided to wait till after breakfast-err...lunch, to get ready. 

Soon, the Hamada brothers were downstairs eating reheated pancakes and bacon. 

"What had you two boys up so late?" Cass asked.

"Robot project." Tadashi told her. "I just about dragged Hiro out of the garage." 

He felt bad for lying, but he knew that Hiro wouldn't want him to tell her the truth. 

"Don't stay up so late again." She scolded, failing at a stern voice. 

Hiro and Tadashi nodded. They helped clean up the kitchen as Aunt Cass went to the café to start serving customers. Since the school was being rebuilt, the boys didn't have to go to school for a while.. 

"Did you sleep well?" Tadashi asked when they were both in the garage later that afternoon.

"Great." Hiro told him as he worked on his program for Baymax. "Better than ever actually." 

Tadashi smiled. "That's fantastic...so the pull-up worked?"

"Yea...it almost leaked though." Hiro said. 

It was true. When he took the pull-up off in the bathroom, he had noticed it was full to capacity. Of course, he hadn't intended on telling Tadashi this, but he couldn't help it. Tadashi was only trying to help. 

Tadashi nodded at this news, and thought about getting something better for Hiro. Maybe he could convince Hiro to wear...more absorbent pull-ups. Oh who was he kidding. They were diapers. 

When he was at the store, he had almost grabbed a package of them, but knew it was less likely that Hiro would wear them. Maybe after a few more nights of the pull-ups he could ask him about them. 

"Will you wear another one tonight?" Tadashi asked bluntly. 

Hiro blushed crimson. "I-I don't know. Maybe..." 

He probably would. He slept great, and was actually able to focus on his program today. 

Maybe...just maybe.


	8. No one will know but me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I'll try to be better I promise! That goes for all my stories!

A week had past, and Hiro still wet the bed every night. 

The past few nights had been difficult. The pull ups had leaked a little, but thankfully, only wet his pajama pants. 

Hiro had decided to talk to Tadashi about it, and that's where he was just then. 

The two Hamadas were sitting on the couch and getting ready for a movie night, and Hiro had gotten Tadashi's attention. 

"Remember when you told me to tell you when something happened?" He asked shyly. 

Tadashi nodded and placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder for support. 

"T-the past few nights... Um I-I...the pull-ups..." Hiro stumbled over his words and tried not to show his embarrassment.   
"It's okay Hiro. You can tell me." Tadashi reassured. 

Hiro nodded and took a deep breath before he spoke again. "The pull-ups have been leaking the past few nights. Not bad...but noticeably." 

Tadashi nodded. 

"We'll fix this. And Hiro?" He said making sure he had his little brother's attention. 

"Yea?" 

"I'm very proud of you. I know it was hard to tell me this, and I'm glad you told me." 

Hiro was surprised when he felt a warm feeling from Tadashi's words. He decided not to dwell on it. 

The two Hamada brothers continued on with their movie night as planned, and when it came time for them to go to bed, Tadashi carried Hiro up the stairs. 

Hiro let Tadashi sit him on his bed. 

"I have an idea if you're willing to try." Tadashi says. 

"What is it?" 

Tadashi reached under Hiro's bed, pulled out the package of pull-ups, and took two pull-ups from it.

"We could put holes in the first pull-ups, and you could wear two tonight. Just for tonight. Tomorrow I can go and see if I can find a better solution." 

Hiro felt his face heat up. The idea of wearing two pull-ups embarrassed him, but it would also keep him from wetting the bed, and he could sleep through the night. The pros were starting to outweigh the cons. 

Tadashi saw Hiro's debating face and hugged him reassuringly. 

"It's going to be okay Hiro. No one will know but me, and I will never tell anyone." 

Hiro returned the hug

"Promise?" 

"I swear on my life." 

"Okay. I'll do it." 

Tadashi smiled at Hiro and started helping him by poking holes in the first pull up. He made sure to turn around when he gave it and the second pull-ups to Hiro to save him embarrassment. 

He could hear Hiro, and knew when he was done by the silence. Even so, he still asked Hiro if he was finished changing. When Hiro said yes, Tadashi turned around immediately to survey his little brother. 

Before, the pull-ups were almost impossible to recognize, but now, the pull-ups were prominent on the younger Hamada. It looked like Hiro was actually wearing diapers. 

Tadashi's mind began to wander and he couldn't help but think how much Hiro looked like he did when he was little. If he had a pacifier clipped to his shirt and a baby set of tools in his hands, he'd look exactly the same. 

But the real Hiro was starting to get uncomfortable with Tadashi's staring. 

"Stop staring at me." He whined and hid under his blankets. 

Tadashi smiled and walked over to wear Hiro was hiding. 

"Oh no! Where's Hiro?" He asked playfully, remembering it to be the game Hiro loved the most when they were young. 

Hiro burrowed further under the covers. 

"He was just here..." Tadashi carried on as he looked for a weak spot. 

He found it when he saw Hiro's small foot sticking out slightly. 

"There he it!" He said triumphantly and grabbed the foot as he tickled it mercilessly. 

Hiro screeched and began to thrash about. The two brothers played like this for a while until they were both out of breath. 

"That was fun." Hiro panted out.

Tadashi nodded in agreement and helped Hiro back under his blankets (the right way). He even took time in tucking Hiro in and giving a kiss to his forehead. 

"Good night, baby brother." 

"Night, 'Dashi." Hiro said tiredly. 

Within minutes Hiro was asleep and Tadashi looked at him. 

He looked so innocent and small. When their parents died he was forced to grow up. 

Tadashi promised himself that he would help Hiro have the best childhood ever. And to seal that promise, he gave Hiro's forehead another kiss and went to bed.


	9. A trip the the store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Merry Christmas, or what ever you celebrate this time of year. If you don't celebrate anything, happy Friday! 
> 
> Just a few things before this chapter starts:
> 
> 1\. This story is technically AU if you hadn't noticed.  
> 2\. Pretend that the school is being rebuilt from the fire, so the boys won't be going to school for a while. Maybe in later chapters.  
> 3\. The others will be involved as well (in later chapters).  
> 4\. Thank you to everyone who takes time out of their day to read this. Weather you've been following it from the beginning or just recently, I want to thank you. 
> 
> MORE TO COME VERY SOON! (Tonight if I don't fall asleep). ENJOY!!!

Tadashi stood in the middle of the isle in a pharmacy, and he was greatly confused. There were so many types and brands of diapers, and he had no idea where to start looking. He began thinking that his search was hopeless when he heard a kind voice.

"Hello. Can I help you find something? You look kind of lost." Tadashi was greeted by a girl about his age and she gave him a kind smile which he returned.

"Yea I am. Uh, my brother started wetting the bed recently, and the pull-ups don't really work well. So we agreed to get diapers...and I don't know what the heck I'm doing." Tadashi explained shyly.

The girl chuckled. 

"I understand that. My baby sister had the same problem. So how old is your brother?" 

'He's 14."

The girl nodded and walked farther down the isle. 

"Given what you've told me, I assume he's a heavy wetter." She picked up two packages. "Here are two types that I think would work the best. The only difference is that one has tapes on it which makes it easier to put on and the other is just like a thick pull-up. Unfortunately, they both have childish prints." 

Tadashi debated the choices. He was sure Hiro would prefer the pull-ups ones, but the tape ones would be much more convenient. And it's not like anyone else will see them.

"I think the taped ones would be best." He finally decided. 

The girl nodded. 

"Okay then. The diapers are sized just like underwear, and if that's all I'll help you get checked out." 

Tadashi nodded and grabbed the diapers that would fit Hiro better and walked with the girl to the counter up front.

"If you need help with anything else, I'll be here, and my name is Jasmine." 

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. My name is Tadashi." 

"Well Tadashi, have a wonderful day." She said and handed him a bag with his purchase in it. 

"You too." He said and left. 

Looking down at the bag he let his mind wander to how adorable Hiro would look in the diapers...that is, If he'll wear them.


	10. I will always be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, and if what I plan goes the way I hope, the next chapter should be up soon. 
> 
> I hope you caught the references to the movie in this chapter (both subtle and obvious).  
> *cough* Tadashi is here. *cough* 
> 
> ENJOY!!

That night was the same as any other, but as the two brothers were getting ready for bed, Tadashi pulled out the bag. 

"Hiro, I went out today and I bought something I think might help." He put up his Hans when he saw that Hiro tried to interrupt. "Hear me out. I know you said no to diapers before, but no one will know but us. And you need rest. 4 hours of sleep isn't healthy."

Hiro sat quietly on his bed. Tadashi opened the bag and tore open the package as well. Pulling one out, he sat it next to Hiro on the bed. 

"It's just us, and I'll never tell another soul. Ever." 

Tadashi noticed Hiro's hands shaking and he grabbed them gently. Hiro looked up at his older brother with tears in his eyes. 

"I'm not a baby." He said with a quivering voice.

"Of course you're not. It takes a very mature person to realize they need a little support. And I won't think of you any different. I'll always be proud of you." Tadashi said. 

Hiro looked down tearfully and sniffed. He nodded minutely and picked up the diaper. His nose wrinkled up when he realized there were tapes and the childish print. 

Apparently, the diaper had little robots on it, and Hiro wasn't amused. 

"I don't know how to do tapes." He said helplessly.

"I can help." Tadashi offered.

Hiro shook his head. 

"No no no! I can do it myself!" He panicked. 

Tadashi lifted his hands in surrender. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and left Hiro alone. He could hear Hiro struggling in their room, but left him to it. He'd let Hiro do it on his own.

A few minutes later, and Tadashi had long since finished brushing his teeth. He was just waiting for Hiro to be done changing.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked patiently.

"No!" Hiro shouted. 

Tadashi sighed and waited. And waited. And waited. Until 10 more minutes went by, and he heard Hiro's quiet voice. 

"'Dashi...I need help." He finally admitted.

Tadashi nodded and opened the door immediately. He noticed how Hiro had kept the front of the diaper pulled up over his privates, despite not being able to secure it properly. Ignoring it, he walked over to his brother and helped him get diapered up. 

When Hiro was ready to put his pants on, he did so in a hurry. Tadashi examined Hiro closely to see if there were any signs of his diaper.

In fact, there was. 

When Hiro bent down, the top of his diaper showed from his waistband, and the diaper was very noticeable under the PJs. But at least no one else will see. 

Tadashi helped Hiro into bed like yesterday and tucked him in. 

"Good night baby brother." He said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

" 'm not a baby, but good night 'Dashi." Hiro mumbled. 

The older Hamada watched and smiled as Hiro closed his eyes and got comfortable. He looked absolutely adorable. 

Tadashi then went to his own bed and laid down as well. He gave one last look to his brother before he let himself go to sleep. 

 

Tadashi woke up to the sound of Hiro crying silently and thrashing around, and it took him all of two seconds to run over to see what happened.

Due to his thrashing, Hiro had kicked off his blanket and he was sprawled out on his belly. Tears cascaded down his face and it seemed like he was having a nightmare. 

Tadashi sat down on Hiro's bed and gently shook the younger boy.

"Hiro...wake up." 

"'Dashi!" Hiro cried out in his sleep. 

Tadashi shook him a little harder. Sure enough, Hiro jumped awake and searched the room with his eyes. When he saw Tadashi's concerned face he nearly tackled him in a hug and sobbed.

"'Dashi!" He choked out.

Hiro was immediately wrapped up in the older Hamada's arms. 

"Calm down, Hiro. He you're gonna make yourself sick. I'm here." 

Tadashi comforted him for a while. 

Soon enough, Hiro's sobs turned into sniffles and hiccups, but his hold on his brother never loosened. 

Tadashi sighed.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Nothing is ever going to hurt you." He started petting Hiro's hair and the younger boy relax slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Hiro took time to answer. 

"...You went into the building 'Dashi, and you died. I stopped eating and-and Baymax tried to call the others. Callahan started the fire. He stole my microbots...I-I wanted him dead! H-he took you away and he opened up a portal to space! He had a daughter trapped. B-but 'Dashi...I was scared. I-I didn't know what to do. I lost Baymax, a-and...and..." 

It became obvious that Hiro was working himself into another fit. Tadashi shushed him gently and held him closer. He realized how scary a dream like that was, and how traumatic it could have been had Tadashi let it go on. 

"It's okay Hiro. I'm alive, Callahan doesn't even have any kids, and Baymax is here." 

As if on cue the Pillowy healthcare companion waddled up to the pair and held a cup of warm milk out to Hiro.

"I was alerted to your sound of distress. Although I see no physical injuries, I'd suggest positive reassurance and warm milk." Baymax concluded.

Hiro shakily took the cup. He vaguely wondered where Baymax got the milk from, but assumed he probably slipped out during the whole fiasco.

"You'd never hurt anybody... Right Baymax?" He asked quietly. 

"No. My primary objective it to maintain your physical and mental health. I'd never hurt anyone." Baymax said patting Hiro's head. 

When Hiro finished the milk Tadashi set it off to the side and laid down on his own bed with Hiro still held tight.

"I'm satisfied with my care." Tadashi said. 

Baymax waddled back to his charging station and deactivated. 

The two brothers laid in silence for a while, and Tadashi grabbed tissues off his bedside table and helped clean Hiro's face. 

"I made him for you, you know." He said.

"R-really?" 

Tadashi nodded. 

"You are always getting into trouble, and I can't always be around, but Baymax can be there when I can't be." 

"Don't leave. Ever" Hiro whimpered. 

"I won't." Tadashi said. "I will always be here." 

Hiro nodded and eventually fell asleep again, but Tadashi stayed up a little longer. He had a surprise for Hiro tomorrow, and he knew it was exactly what the two college boys needed.


	11. Fun day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if an eight sided Rubik's Cube actually exists. For the sake of the story it does. The park in thia chapter is actually based after the one near my house. And yea, flash passes actually are a thing and they are awesome. 
> 
> ENJOY! PART 2 COMING SOON!

It turns out that the surprise was a trip to a theme park, and Hiro was very excited. 

"Does Baymax have to stay here?" Hiro asked as he got ready.

"I thought so. Why? Where you planning on getting hurt?" Tadashi questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"No." Hiro said immediately. 

"good."

Finally, they were on their way there. Hiro was practically bouncing in his seat. 

"How much longer until we get there?" 

Tadashi chuckled. 

"Given that we just got it the car, I'd say about 30 minutes." 

Hiro sighed dramatically. 

"Don't worry. I came prepared. Look in the front left pocket of my bag." Tadashi said.

The young Hamada did as told and pulled out an 8 sided Rubiks Cube, and it was already mixed up. Hiro's nimble fingers began working on it quickly. 

Tadashi kept his eyes on the road and smiled. It was a peaceful drive after that. The only sounds were the quick twists and turns of the not-so-cube and Hiro's occasional 'ah ha!' When he got a side right. 

As predicted, 30 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the theme park. Right on time too because Hiro had just solved the Rubik's Cube. However, it was quickly forgotten as Hiro looked on in awe at the theme park. 

Both brothers got out of the car and quickly walked to the admission gate. The lady behind the glass smiled at the two boys. 

Hiro zoned out of the conversation immediately. 

"Is that your little brother?" She asked kindly.

"Yea. I figured he deserved a fun day." Tadashi said smiling.

"I hear that. Well, here are your tickets. They will let you back in if you need to go to your car," She said and handed them over. "Here are some flash passes as well."

"Flash passes?" Tadashi asked.

"Yup! All you have to do is walk up to person who is working the ride, show him your pass, and you don't have to wait. No extra charge, just show your little brother a good time." She said. 

"Thank you!" 

"You're welcome."

Tadashi put on his flash pass and handed Hiro's over to him. He kept the tickets in his pocket and turned to Hiro who was barely containing himself.   
"Ready?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded. 

With that, they passed through the gate and were greeted by big rides. 

"'Dashi! 'Dashi! 'Dashi! Can we go on that one?!" Hiro asked pointing to a rollercoaster that seemed to be modeled after a snake with its loops and turns. 

"Of course." 

Tadashi led Hiro up the stairs and showed the worker their passes. Said worker nodded and let them pass. 

"Have fun!" They said.

"We will!" Hiro burst out as he sat in the first cart. 

Tadashi laughed and sat next to him. Soon, the metal bar was pushed down and the ride began its slow climb up the first hill. 

Hiro screamed happily as the ride descended rapidly. And so began the fun day at the theme park.


	12. Woops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game and ride in this chapter are actually based of a ride and game at the theme park near me.

Several rides came after that and Hiro and Tadashi had permanent smiles on their faces. 

"Which ride next?" Tadashi asked.

"Actually, can we get a soda?" Hiro asked hopefully.

Tadashi nodded and led his brother to the nearest concession stand. He bought two sodas and handed one to Hiro.

"Thank you!" Hiro said appreciatively as he took a large gulp.

"Don't drink too fast or you'll make yourself sick." Tadashi warned, sipping at his own drink.

Hiro heeded his warning and began to sip his drink as well. 

The pair walked around the theme park and soon finished their sodas. After that, Hiro pulled Tadashi onto a few more rides. 

A few hours later and Tadashi spotted something that made him smile. It was a game.

"Hiro, why don't we lay off the rollercoasters for a second. Let's play a game." He said.

The game was fairly simple. They both take high pressure water guns and shoot at the center of a target. A bar will slowly raise based on how long they hit the target and whoever's bar reaches the top first win a prize. 

Hiro nodded excitedly.

"I'm so going to beat you." He said.

"We'll see little brother." Tadashi challenged.

The lady working the game smiled at the pair and set it up.

"On your mark...get set...go!" She said turning on the game.

Tadashi ignored the target for a spit second as Hiro hit it spot on. The older hamada smiled as he also hit the target. But the game was already won. 

Hiro concentrated on keeping his gun straight as he blasted water at the target. 

Tadashi let his own gun waver just barely and smiled when he heard a bell ring loudly and Hiro's happy cheer.

"I did it!" Hiro cheered.

"I guess you did." Tadashi said smiling. "You've got great aim." 

Hiro looked at the prizes and pointed to the one he wanted. 

It was a stuffed stuffed penguin with a red scarf around its neck. It fit perfectly in Hiro's arms. 

Tadashi smiled at his brother and walked off with him. He looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. 

"One more ride Hiro. Or we'll miss dinner." Tadashi said.

Hiro nodded his head and looked at the map.

"How about 'The Flashback'?" He suggested. 

Tadashi nodded and led the way over to the ride.

"How about I wait here while you ride the ride? My legs are getting sore." Tadashi said sitting on a bench directly in front of the ride.

Hiro looked like he wanted to protest but nodded. 

"Can you hold my penguin?" He asked.

"Of course!" Tadashi said accepting the animal. 

Hiro hesitated briefly before handing over his stuffed animal and walking to the guy who ran the ride and showed him his pass. 

The man nodded and sat him to the front. 

When the last person got on the man started the ride. 

It was very slow at first and only went in a small circle with a voice narrating. Hiro was beginning to think he chose a boring ride until the ride stopped. 

"Just kidding." The voice said and shot the ride in reverse.

Hiro screamed happily. The ride took several loops and turns and Hiro could easily say it was the best ride ever. When he looked to his left he saw a long screen that showed a man dressed in bright colors running beside the ride. 

Suddenly the ride stopped again. Thinking this was just another trick, everyone cheered. Until nothing happened. 

"We are terribly sorry folks but um...the ride seems to have broken down. Don't panic! We are going to get someone up their momentarily." A voice said over some speakers.

Hiro froze immediately. Of course the people behind him made it worse. 

"Are we going to die?!" A girl yelled. "It's just like that one movie!" 

Her boyfriend tried to calm her but she kept on. 

"We're gonna die! The ride is gonna start up again and it's gonna derail! Just like that movie! We're all going to die!" She cried.

Hiro shook at the thought. He didn't know what movie she was talking about, but he was getting freaked out. 

He began silently crying and tried to keep still, afraid that even the slightest movement would send the ride into overdrive like the girl said. 

Tadashi on the other hand was freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My uncle actually played the same game with me and let me win. I got a rainbow teddy bear.
> 
> Sorry for the giant gaps between updates! I keep trying to set a date to sit down and write a chapter but it never works.
> 
> I'm trying at least.
> 
> The next chapter will be out in the next hour for those of you who read these chapters as soon as I post them.


	13. The long way down

Tadashi ran up to the guy working the ride.

"What's happening?!" He asked panicked.

"Sir I need to ask you to calm down. We are doing the best we ca-" The worker tried to say but Tadashi cut him off.

"No you don't understand! My baby brother's on that ride!" 

The worker looked surprised for a second. 

"It's okay Sir. He's going to be just fine. They aren't upsidedown or anything. In fact, there is a maintenance station right next to them." The worker explained. "We have people up their right now evacuating everyone. There is a set of stairs that will lead right back down here don't worry." 

Tadashi did his best to do just that, but he couldn't help but pace as people slowly started trickling down the stairs. 

10 minutes later and everyone was off...except Hiro. Tadashi was back to freaking out. 

He rushed back over to the worker.

"My brother still isn't down! What's going on?!" 

"Sir. I can assure you he'll be down momentari-"

"There seems to be a problem with the last rider. He refused to move and looks to be on the verge of a panic attack. He's very upset." A voice on the worker's walkie talkie said.

"What does he look like?" The worker asked.

"He's got black hair, a red shirt, blue jacket, he's young, maybe about 13-" 

"That's him!" Tadashi said.

The worker nodded and began speaking with the person.

"I have the kid's brother down here. Should I escort him up?" 

After receiving confirmation the worker led the way up a long set of stairs. As the reached the top, Tadashi began to hear loud sobbing. The worker began to rush and soon they reached the top.

As soon as Tadashi could, he ran to the cries and came across two other workers crowded around an obviously terrified Hiro.   
"It's okay kid. Your brother is on his way." The lady said trying to calm him down.

At the sound of Tadashi's running, the workers looked up.

"Are you the brother?" 

Tadashi nodded and the workers backed off so he could get to Hiro's side. 

"Hey...Hiro it's me." He said quietly.

"'Dashi!" Hiro sobbed but refused to move.

"Yea it's me. Come on. Why don't you come with me and we can go home..."

Hiro shook his head furiously and didn't look up. His fists were balled in his lap and he sat rigid in the seat.

"Why not?" Tadashi asked as he slowly reached out for his little brother. 

"The ride will go into overdrive! It'll...It'll derail! Just like the girl said!" He sobbed.

"No Hiro. It won't. Trust me. You trust me don't you?" 

Hiro hesitantly nodded.

"Take my hand...come on. Just take my hand." Tadashi urged holding out his hand. 

Hiro slowly unballed his hand and grabbed onto Tadashi's hand tightly.

Tadashi slowly lifted Hiro out of the seat and hugged him tightly. 

"You're safe! See Hiro? You're safe now."

Hiro latched onto Tadashi tightly. 

It took a while but when they finally got off the ride there was a crowd waiting in anticipation. Tadashi hardly noticed that it had gotten dark...so much for not missing dinner.

A girl about Tadashi's age ran up the the pair.

"I am so sorry kid! I didn't mean to scare you so bad! I was just scared." 

Hiro ignored her and tightened his hold on Tadashi. 

"'Wanna go home 'Dashi." He begged.

"Okay kiddo. We'll get you home." 

Tadashi walked to the entrance and ignored people who tried to interview them. 

When he got to the front, he was greeted by the same girl that gave them the tickets. 

"Here's the flash passes back." Tadashi said handing them to her. 

The girl nodded and looked at Hiro sympathetically. 

"I can't imagine how terrifying that was. I hope I'm not stepping over boundaries her but um..." She scribbled on a slip of paper and handed it to Tadashi.

"If he ever needs to talk to someone, my mother is a child therapist. I'm sure she can get him an appointment if you call." 

Tadashi nodded and put the number in his pocket. 

When they got to the car he realized that Hiro was asleep and laid him in the back seat.

He took out the penguin from his bag and gave it to the sleeping boy. 

Just in case, he also took out a diaper. He was glad he was always over prepared as he put it on his brother and got in the driver's seat.

On the way home he couldn't help but look back at his little brother. 

When they finally got home, Tadashi wrapped Hiro in his jacket. Aunt Cas ran out to meet him and looked furious until she saw how drained her boys looked.

"I'll explain tomorrow." He whispered. 

He carried his brother up the stairs and didn't bother changing their clothes and just curled into his bed.

He held Hiro close to him and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOR HIRO! 
> 
> I'll try to get out a new chapter before next Sunday.


	14. Helicopter Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By next Sunday I mean the Sunday after the next after the next.
> 
> Sorry for the big gaps between updates.

The next few days were hard for the Hamada boys. Hiro was still jumpy and skittish, and Tadashi never wanted to leave him alone again. 

Hiro refused to sleep in his own bed. When questioned, he explained how he would get nightmares, but not if he slept with Tadashi. 

The older Hamada was okay with this. 

They soon fell into a rhythm. 

Tadashi would wake up with Hiro in his arms, he'd wake the boy up, and they'd start their day. At nights, Baymax would make sure Hiro had a bath and got cleaned up, Tadashi would change the boy into his diaper and PJs, and they'd go to sleep, only to start the cycle all over again. 

The boys found this situation okay, but a certain aunt didn't think it was all that healthy. She decided to have a talk with her oldest nephew. 

The two adults sat down on the couch.

"Where is Hiro?" Aunt Cass asked.

"He's down in the garage." Tadashi answered immediately.

Aunt Cass gave him a strange look.

"I only tell this to you because I care about your wellbeing. But...it seems like you're becoming a...helicopter mom..." She said gently.

"What?" Tadashi asked.

"A helicopter mom. It's like...well...it's when you constantly hover over someone. I feel like that's what you're doing with Hiro." She added, "I don't think it's healthy." 

Tadashi looked to be in a stated of disbelief. Before he could protest, Aunt Cass continued.

"It's just that...you're still young! You've taken on so much responsibility! I don't think it's safe for you to take on Hiro's needs as well." 

Tadashi grew defensive.

"If I don't, who will? Should I let him go back to Bot Fighting?! Maybe he'll get beaten up after he wins like he almost did last time! Oh but, I'm sure that's what's best for him!" He says.

"No, Tadashi, that's not-" 

"And maybe I should just leave him on his own bed while he twists and shouts in his nightmares! Maybe I should leave him to sleep on his keyboard in the garage!" He yelled.

He was unaware that he stood until Aunt Cass did as well.

"Tadashi Hamada! That is not what I was saying!"

"But that's what you meant! You want me to stop taking care of Hiro! He's only 14! He's not even supposed to be in high school yet!" 

At this point both adults were yelling. The younger Hamada who was going up the stairs to his own room, heard the yelling right as it started and knew he was the subject.

Hiro sniffled and ran all the way up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He jumped into his own bed and sobbed openly.

"Is something wrong?" A robotic voice asked. 

Hiro looked up and saw the ._. face of Baymax. 

"Yes..." He sobbed.

 

Back downstairs, the two adults froze when they heard the bedroom door slam.

"Hiro!" Tadashi said and tried to run to get to his baby brother.

Aunt Cass stopped him.

"Leave him. Let him calm down first." She said.

As much as Tadashi didn't want to, he sat down on the couch again and began nervously bouncing him knee. However, his instincts were telling him the opposite. Oh how he wished he could go upstairs and comfort his little Hiro, but a part of him did wonder if he was doing the right thing by taking care of Hiro the way he is. That part was immediately stomped out. Of course he was doing the right thing. If only Aunt Cass could see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but now that school is out, I can update for frequently. Also, I revised a few things in earlier chapters as well as added stuff onto this chapter. 
> 
> Nothing too major. I just fixed a few inconsistencies. You don't even have to worry about them. They didn't affect the story at all.
> 
> I will try to put up a chapter later today as well.
> 
> Lastly, if you guys spot anything in the story that doesn't make sense, please tell me. I'll do my best to fix it.


	15. Seeking Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new computer yesterday, so now I can post more often since it is easier to type.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!

An hour had passed and Tadashi had felt that it was time to go and see if Hiro was okay. He walked up the stairs and when he reached his destination, he knocked.

“Hiro? Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly.

He didn’t get an answer and that worried him. 

Slowly, Tadashi opened the door and searched the room for his little brother. He found him easily.A small lump lay under the blanket on Hiro’s bed and it rose and fell slowly. Hiro had fallen asleep. 

Tadashi sighed and walked over to the lump. Removing the blanket, he saw Hiro. Said Hamada was curled up tightly with his thumb firmly in his mouth. There were tear stains on his cheek and Tadashi felt his heart ache for his little brother. Slowly as not to wake him, Tadashi uncurled Hiro’s body and laid him correctly on the bed. He didn’t bother removing the thumb from his mouth. The older Hamada actually found it cute. When his little brother was comfortable and situated on the bed, Tadashi carefully pulled down the boy’s pants and underwear. It wouldn’t be good if Hiro wet the bed again after all the progress they had made.

With that thought in mind, Tadashi got out one of the diapers and taped in on Hiro’s waist. He didn’t bother putting the boy’s pants back and covered him back up with the blanket. 

“Sleep well, Hiro." He whispered before kissing Hiro’s forehead. 

He walked back downstairs and found that Aunt Cass had gone back down to the Café since her lunch break was over. He sighed and plopped down on the couch. 

‘Maybe I am being to overprotective, but who would take care of Hiro?’ He thought.

Tadashi looked through the contacts on his phone and stopped when he reached the one labeled ‘therapist’. Maybe she could help them. Tadashi had looked at the number many times since entering it into his phone. Many rimes, he had almost pressed the little green ‘Call’ icon. Many times, he chickened out. This time, however, was different. He pressed the ‘Call’ icon without hesitation and put the phone to his ear. After three rings, someone answered.

“Hello? This is Janet Madison, child therapist, how can I be of service?” a lady answered.

“Hello. This is Tadashi Hamada. Your daughter gave me your number after an incident at the amusement park she works at. She said you could help if I made an appointment.” He said with great effort.

“Oh yes! She told me about you two. I’d be glad to make an appointment for both you and your brother to come in.” She told him reassuringly. “Would tomorrow at 3 pm work for you?” 

“Yes that would be perfect.”

“Great! Before you go, do you think you could describe to me the most recent events that might have caused you to need this appointment?”

“Okay. Well, It started when my brother and I were young. Our parents had just…passed away…and we were sent to live with our aunt.” He started.

On the other end of the line, a middle aged woman with kind eyes was marking down notes with a sad pitying look.


	16. An Obvious Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! WHAT?! AND ANOTHER ONE IS ON THE WAY?! HOW WONDERFUL!
> 
> But in all seriousness, I'm really happy I got this new computer. 
> 
> There is an obvious change in Hiro's attitude in this chapter. If it's not self explained, i'll explain it in the end notes.

Hiro groaned as he woke up. He had a splitting headache and could immediately feel that his diaper was wet. He was alarmed when he didn’t feel his older brother next to him like usual and opened his eyes to find that he was laying alone on his own bed with his brother nowhere in sight. His penguin lay on His brother’s bed out of reach. 

All of a sudden, he remembered the fight he heard from earlier and felt his eyes water again. A small whine escaped from him. He wasn’t aware that his thumb was in his mouth or that his whining slowly grew in volume until he was crying loudly. 

Tadashi was half way up the stairs when he heard his baby brother’s wails. Suddenly, he was taking the stairs three at a time. When he finally burst into the room he didn’t even think about it, he grabbed Hiro’s penguin from his bed and ran over to said boy. He scooped Hiro into his arms and began shushing him.

“Shh, hey…Come on. It’s okay baby. ‘Dashi is here.” He said rocking the boy gently.

 

Hiro latched onto his brother tightly and let himself be soothed by his comforting voice. Soon enough, his sobs dulled to small sniffles.

“There we go. Good boy. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?” The older Hamada asked.

Hiro shook his head. “I woke up and-and you weren’t there and my penguin wasn’t there and you and Aunt Cass were fighting because of me! I’m sorry ‘Dashi! I’ll take care of myself from now on!”

“Shh! No Hiro! It’s okay. I’m here now and so is your penguin. And Aunt Cass doesn’t understand our relationship. You’re too young to take care of yourself.” Tashashi said still rocking him. “Which reminds me…I need to talk to you.”

Hiro wiped at his eyes and pulled back to sit on Tadashi’s lap. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Remember that nice lady at the amusement park? Her mother is a child therapist and we have an appointment with her tomorrow.” Tadashi said wiping at Hiro’s eyes with a tissue from the night stand. 

“I’m not crazy.” Hiro said pouting.

Tadashi chuckled. “I know you aren’t. But she can help us figure out the best way to take care of you.”

Hiro hummed and laid his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. 

“Do you need to go get cleaned up?” Tadashi asked which was basically asking if his diaper was wet.

“Yeah.” Hiro said blushing. 

Tadashi nodded and let the younger boy walk into the bathroom. 

 

That night, after both boys were ready for bed, Tadashi picked Hiro up without hesitation and took him to his bed.

“I can still sleep with you?” Hiro asked surprised.

“If that is what you want, then yes.” The older Hamada told him.

Hiro nodded and curled up against Tadashi’s chest. 

Tadashi covered both of them with a blanket and turned off the lamp. 

“Night, Hiro.” He said.

“Night, ‘Dashi.” Hiro answered sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's attitude has changed because:
> 
> 1\. He's now used to relying on Tadashi more  
> 2\. He enjoys the way Tadashi takes care of him  
> 3\. He's still tired and is plagued by nightmares if he's not with Tadashi 
> 
> So, there you go. 
> 
> Anyone with half a brain is able to guess what the next chapter is going to be about, but I might have to chop it up into a few parts. I try to make each chapter at least 500 words, but I might start smashing two of these mini chapters together and posting maybe twice at a time as opposed by double that. 
> 
> Let me know if that is something you guys like.


	17. Therapy Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a therapist. This is just what I think would happen. This could possibly be the farthest from what would actually happen during one of these appointments.
> 
> As always, enjoy.

“Do we really have to do this?” Hiro asked hesitantly.

“No, we don’t, but it can help us move forward.” Tadashi said reaching over to the passenger side of the car and grabbing Hiro’s hand. 

Hiro took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Tadashi gave him a reassuring smile and led the pair to the waiting room of the office. He told Hiro to sit on one of the chairs while he checked in.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“Yes, Hiro and Tadashi Hamada? We have an appointment.” 

“Ah, yes! You’re right on schedule! She’s ready to see you both.” The receptionist smiled and motioned to the door.

“Thank you.” Tadashi said sincerely. 

Tadashi walked over to the door and motioned for Hiro to walk over. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and was greeted by the kind face of a middle aged woman. Hiro avoided her eyes and hid behind Tadashi. 

“Hello, you must be Tadashi Hamada. We spoke on the phone. I’m Janet Madison.” The woman said.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Tadashi, as you already know, and this is my little brother Hiro.” Tadashi said motioning to the boy behind him. 

Janet smiled at Hiro. “The pleasure is all mine. So, in cases like this where there are two patients, I usually ask one to wait outside my office while I talk to the other.”

Tadashi looked down at Hiro. 

“Do you think you can do that?” He asked. 

Hiro nodded hesitantly. 

“Okay, I’d like to talk to Hiro first if that’s okay.” She said leading them down the hallway to another waiting room that had a door on one side of it and a few toys and books for all ages.

Tadashi again looked at Hiro for confirmation. When Hiro nodded again, he nodded at the kind woman. 

“Good. So, Tadashi, if you could wait out here, I’m sure you won’t find this room lacking in ways to entertain yourself.” She chuckled and held out a hand for Hiro. “And Hiro, we will go through that door and begin our conversation.”

Hiro took her hand and let himself be led into her office. It wasn’t what he was expecting. Instead of the dull official colors that usually decorate offices, it was all soft pastels and hand painted designs. There were several chairs, but there were two couches facing each other. On the table that separated them, there was a variety of different objects.

“I figured a few blocks and rings aren’t enough to keep your mind busy, so I went out and purchased more…challenging material.” She said and led him to a couch as she sat on the opposite one.

Hiro looked at the objects and picked up one of them. It looked like a string connected to two pieces of wood and a small ring. 

“You’re supposed to figure out how to get the ring off.” She said as she smiled. 

“Don’t we need to talk?” Hiro asked.

“Hiro, I want you to be comfortable. We don’t half to talk if you don’t want to. For now, why don’t you try taking the ring off the string?” She answered.

Hiro looked at the object and tried to slip off the ring the obvious way, but the wood was too big.

“Is it possible?” 

“Hiro, anything is possible.” She said.

Hiro analyzed the string in his hand…and tried again.


	18. Therapy: Hiro

It was a few minutes later when anyone spoke again.

“So, Hiro, who takes care of you at home?” She asked.

Hiro’s hands slowed on the object as he thought about it.

“Well, Aunt Cass is my legal guardian, but she’s mostly busy with the Café.” Hiro said.

“So you take care of yourself?”

“Not really…Tadashi is pretty much the one who takes care of me.” 

“How does he do that?” 

Hiro’s hands stopped completely. How did Tadashi take care of him?

“Well…He does a lot of things. He makes sure I eat enough, he makes sure I go to bed at a good hour, he comforts me when I have a nightmare, you know, the basic things.” Hiro eventually said shrugging; his hands go back to work.

“Do you have nightmares often?” She asked writing on a clipboard.

“…Not as often anymore, but I used to have them every night.” 

“Did they start after the fire at the college?” 

“How did you know about the fire?” Hiro asked confused.

Janet Madison gave him a reassuring smile.

“Tadashi gave me a basic rundown of the most recent events in your life.” 

Hiro nodded in understanding. 

“Well, the nightmares didn’t start directly after the fire. It was a little while before they started.” He told her.

“Okay, do you know what stopped the nightmares? Or what made them occur less frequently?” 

Hiro shrugged. “They just…stopped coming.”

Janet accepted this and scribbled a note down on her clipboard.

“Tadashi told me you are a very smart boy.” She said casually.

“I guess I am.”

“How does it make you feel to know how smart you are?”  
“I don’t know. Proud? Scared?”

“Why does it make you scared?” She asked, this time, she was the one with a confused look.

Hiro shrugged, but answered anyway. “I just…people think that since I’m so smart, I can take care of myself. But I can’t. I tried. Aunt Cass thinks that way.” 

“She does?” 

Hiro nodded. His hands worked at the object without any real concentration. 

“Aunt Cass and Tadashi got into a fight because of how Tadashi takes care of me.”

“Why would they get into a fight about that?”

“Well, Tadashi watches out for me a lot. Like I said, he makes sure I eat properly and that I stay healthy. She said that he was being too overprotective and it was a danger to his health.” Hiro felt his eyes water. “But…But i-if ‘Dashi doesn’t take care of me…w-who will? I can’t take care of myself! I-I need him!”

Hiro was surprised when he felt a sob shake his whole body. The object lay forgotten on his lap. Janet moved over to sit next to him and handed him a tissue. 

“It’s okay, Hiro.” She said.

Hiro accepted the tissue gratefully and wiped at his eyes. When he seemed calm enough, Janet began asking questions again, but she didn’t move to the other couch.

“Earlier you said you tried taking care of yourself. How did that work out?”

Hiro shook his head.

“It didn’t work out well.”

“How so? Can you be more specific?” 

“Well…I uh…started-uh…I wet the bed…a lot. And I thought I could handle it, but I lost a lot of sleep. It wasn’t good.” Hiro blushed in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, Hiro. A lot of people start wetting the bed after a traumatic experience. So, did Tadashi ever find out about this?” She laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, he did. I fell asleep on him one day and…Yeah…” 

“I see. Did this…incident ever get resolved?” 

“Yeah.” Hiro said. It was clear that that was the only answer she was getting. 

“So, has Tadashi always been there for you?”   
Hiro nodded with a faint smile. 

“Always, even if I didn’t want him to be.” 

Janet smiled. “That’s great to hear. I’d like to bring Tadashi in here and speak to the both of you. Would that be okay?”

Hiro looked up at her and nodded. Honestly, it was her office. Why did she even ask?

Janet’s smile brightened and she went to collect Tadashi. She could feel that they were making lots of progress.


	19. Therapy: Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost 3x the size of a normal chapter. To be honest, I didn't even plan on putting in a therapist plot until I read a comment that mentioned it. That goes to show that anyone can influence this story. So, be sure to suggest some things that you'd like to read about in this story. Who knows, Maybe I'll put it in. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S.: PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!!!!!

When Tadashi walked in, he immediately noticed Hiro’s red eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

“Hiro, are you okay?!” He asked rushing over and pulling Hiro into an embrace.

Hiro giggled and gave his older brother a quick hug before pushing him away. 

“I’m fine. I just got a little worked up.” He said.

Janet looked at the pair and smiled fondly. She remembered how she acted when she first adopted her child so many years ago, and the older Hamada reacted almost identically to how she would have. She made a small note on her clip board and made her way to the opposite couch. 

She observed the brothers for a minute longer. 

Hiro began explaining what they had talked about so far, but soon turned to the object in his hand.

“And I’ve been fiddling with this thing, but I just can’t seem to figure it out.” He said with an annoyed huff.

Tadashi chuckled and ruffled his hair which in turn made the younger Hamada push his hand away. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Janet figured this would be the best time to start asking questions.

“Tadashi, I have a few questions for you.” She said, “First off, what do you do to take care of Hiro?”

Tadashi relaxed into the couch and watch as Hiro fumbled with the object. “Well, I make sure he doesn’t sleep all day, and that he eats when he’s supposed to. And of course I make sure he eats healthy, otherwise he would have choked to death on a gummy bear years ago.” 

Hiro poked his head up at the mention of his favorite snack. “Hey, that wasn’t my fault. You just surprised me!”

Tadashi laughed and shook his head as Hiro turned his attention back to his hands.

“Well, there are a few things I’d like to clear up from my talk with Hiro. I asked him how he stopped having nightmares and he said that he didn’t know. Perhaps you can clear that up.” Janet said.

Tadashi blushed lightly and chuckled. “Well, you see, Hiro started sleeping with me, and they seemed to clear right up.”

“Oh, I see.” Janet made another note. “How did Hiro sleeping with you become a regular occurrence?”

“Um…The first night he woke me up with a nightmare I just…held him. When I tried to la him back on is own bed, he resisted…So, I just…you know…” 

“Laid him in bed with you?” Janet finished.  
“Yeah, that’s pretty much how it happened. He’s been sleeping with me ever since.”

“I see. And the bed wetting…How often does that happen?” She asked.

“It happens every night, pretty much.”

“I assume he wears…protection?” She whispered as not to alert the younger boy who was completely involved in the object.

Tadashi nodded.

“And do you see these occurrences as burdens? How do you feel about them?”

“No! Of course not! I’d never see anything about Hiro as a burden. I just feel bad that he has to deal with them.” Tadashi began combing his hand through Hiro’s unruly hair.

In turn, the younger Hamada leaned into Tadashi’s side.

“Has there been any other change in his behavior since you became more…protective.” She said thinking of a good way to phrase it.

“Well, Hiro has become more dependent on me since I started taking more care of him.” 

“How so?”

“Uh…He won’t eat anything without me telling him to, he waits for me to tell him when to go to bed and doesn’t resist any more when I tell him he can’t do something. For example, he used to bot fight, and usually, he’d argue with me when I tell him to stop. But now, he completely accepts it and hasn’t even brought it up in weeks.” Tadashi told her. 

“That is to be expected when someone becomes dependent of another. Do you feel that you can handle this responsibility?”

Tadashi immediately nodded his head. “Yes, I am.”

Janet nodded back and wrote down a few more notes. 

“If Hiro was in a dangerous situation, for example, if he was being attacked, how would you react?”

Tadashi’s eyes grew fierce and he wrapped a protective arm around Hiro’s waist. “I’d make sure who ever hurt him would regret they were ever born.”

Hiro looked up at Tadashi momentarily and frowned at the hard look he saw there. “Are you okay, ‘Dashi?” He asked.

Tadashi looked down at Hiro and gave him a kind and reassuring smile. “I’m fine, knuckle head.”

Janet made more quick notes.

 

“Also, I’d like to bring up a form of coping. You might have heard of it before. It has many names. Infantilism, age play, and regression are some of them. Have you heard of them?” She asked.

Tadashi thought for a second. The terms did seem familiar. Suddenly, it was as if he was slapped with the knowledge.

“When I was researching ways to help Hiro with his bed wetting, they came up. I didn’t think much of them though.”

“It’s actually a fairly common form of coping after a traumatic event. You might not even know you’re doing it. Has Hiro ever exhibited behavior that seems like how he would act if he were younger?”

Tadashi nodded as the memory of yesterday came to mind.

“Well, you might want to look into it. It seems like you have a natural paternal instinct. I’m sure both you and Hiro could benefit from having that type of bond.” Janet told him as she motioned to the position both the boys were in.

Tadashi blushed, but didn’t move. “I’ll uh…look into it.”

Janet nodded. “Lastly, can you tell me about this ‘Aunt Cass’? Hiro seems to react negatively to her.”

Tadashi sighed.

“Well, she’s our aunt, obviously, and she took us in after our parents died. She’s not really what you would call an ‘A+ Guardian’, but she tries.” 

“I can understand that, but the way Hiro talks to her seems to portray that she’s…absent in his life. Do you think that?” Janet asked.

“Well…” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “She could definitely be around more often, but she cooks for us and tries to relate to us.”

“So…She’s trying, but do you think that’s enough?”

“Uh…No…No I don’t.” Tadashi said hesitantly. “Hiro needs someone present in his life 24/7. He doesn’t need someone who just checks in.”

“Exactly. Hiro is still young and needs a firm hand to guide him.” Janet gave Hiro a glance. “Do you think you can be the person that guides him?”

“Yes, absolutely.” 

“Good.”

Janet gets up and walks over to the desk that is pushed close to the wall and opens a bottom drawer. From this drawer, she pulls out several pamphlets and a jar of candy. When she walks back over to the pair, she hands the pamphlets to Tadashi and puts the jar of candy on the table.

When Tadashi looks at the pamphlets, he is surprised to see the words ‘Single Parenthood’ and ‘So You’ve Considered Adoption?’ printed on the front of them. He looks back up and into Janet’s eyes with confusion.

“What are these for?” He asks.

“For you. I don’t have any pamphlets that pertain to this specific situation, but these will do just as well. I’m not saying you have to, but maybe you should consider moving out and taking full guardianship of Hiro. This ‘Aunt Cass’ just isn’t suited to take care of Hiro, and I think you know that. Also, take a look at those coping mechanisms I told you about.” She said. 

“I will do that. Is there anything else?”

Janet smiles at him. “I think you’re a great big brother, Tadashi. You can take great care of Hiro, and don’t let anyone make you think different.”

Before Tadashi could respond, he was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Hiro.

“’Dashi! I did it! I did it!” Hiro cheered.

“Did what?” Tadashi asked laughing.

Hiro held up the string and the ring, but this time, they were separate.

“Wow! That’s great! I knew you could do it, little brother.” Tadashi said ruffling his hair.

Hiro didn’t mind this time and put the object back down on the table. 

“See, Hiro? Nothing is impossible.” Janet said offering him the jar of candy. “Would you like some victory candy?” 

Hiro looked at the jar, and then to Tadashi as if asking permission.

“Only one, Hiro.” Tadashi said firmly.

Hiro nodded and searched the jar for the right piece of candy.

When Tadashi looked up, Janet met his eyes and nodded approvingly. The older Hamada smiled and looked down at Hiro who had the stick of a sucker sticking out of his mouth.

“What do you say, Hiro?” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Madison.” Hiro said happily.

“Oh child, call me Janet. And Tadashi, feel free to call if you have any more questions.” She said.

“Yes ma’am. Are you ready to go Hiro?” Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded and stood up along with his brother.

When the two brothers left the therapist, they both sighed in relief. Suddenly, Tadashi picked Hiro up. 

“Wow, ‘Dashi…What’s going on?” The younger boy asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around his big brother.

Tadashi offered no explanation and started walking across the street.

“Let’s get some ice cream.” He suggested

Hiro stopped protesting and cheered. He no longer tried to get out of his brothers arms, instead, he relaxed and let himself be carried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I'm not sure if this is how an actual therapy session would go. Also I have three questions:
> 
> 1\. Do you guys think that Tadashi should obtain guardianship over Hiro?  
> 2\. If he does get guardianship, do you guys think there should be a trial?  
> 3\. Should Tadashi move out?
> 
> Please answer in a comment down below. if I don't get any suggestions, I'll just make it up as I go along. 
> 
> And if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of going on an update spree because i'm trying to make up for all the time I made you guys wait.


	20. Rising Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will Keep the voting open till 9 pm on Sunday. I also have a few things to say about the voting.  
> 1\. Please clarify if you are voting 'Yes' or 'No' for all the questions.  
> 2\. A small explanation on why you voted that is greatly appreciated.  
> 3\. To people who vote 'No', there are only two questions. To people who vote 'Yes', there are three questions. I'dd like to know weather or not you'd like a trial to be held. This basically means Aunt Cass refuses to let Tadashi take guardianship, and takes him to court. 
> 
> Also, I was thinking of making the next few chapters a little angsty. This chapter may seem like it leans in favor of the 'Yes' group, but it can actually lean both ways. Let me know if you like it!

When both Hamada boys finally got home, Hiro reached up to Tadashi before exiting the car.

Tadashi smiled and lifted the younger boy from his seat. “Are you ready for dinner?” He asked. 

Hiro nodded and laid his head down on Tadashi’s shoulder as he was carried inside. Sadly, the bliss wasn’t fated to last as Aunt Cass waited for them in the doorway. 

“Where have you two been?!” She demanded.

“Out.” Tadashi said in a sharp and clipped voice as he walked by her.

“’Out’?! What do you mean ‘out’?! You didn’t leave a note or anything! I was worried sick!” 

“I did leave a note.” Tadashi said going up to the counter and ripping off a sticky note from the cash register before going walking into the actual house part of the Café.

Went out with Hiro. We’ll be back before dinner.  
-Tadashi 

Aunt Cass gaped at the note. “W-well…I was busy! You can’t expect me to be looking for a note 24/7 to where you two went!”

Tadashi rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Noticing that Aunt Cass hadn’t started making dinner, He sat Hiro on the counter and got out the ingredients for spaghetti. 

“Now what are you doing?!” Aunt Cass asked. “And Hiro! Get off the counter!”

Hiro immediately jumped off the counter and went to sit at the table. That is, until Tadashi picked him up again and set him on the counter.

“I’m making dinner, and Hiro is fine on the counter. He’s not near the stove or the food.” Tadashi said boiling the pasta irritably. He hadn’t forgotten the argument he had with their aunt.

“Hiro Hamada if you don’t get of that counter. Right. NOW! So help me you will be grounded!” Aunt Cass said turning red.

Hiro jumped down again and shrunk away from the hostile tone of his aunt.

Tadashi growled under his breath and cooled his features. 

“Don’t yell at him. He did nothing wrong.” The older Hamada said calmly. “Hiro, why don’t you pull up a stool and shred some cheese for the pasta?” 

Tadashi opened up a package of parmesan cheese and put it next to the cheese grater. 

Hiro nodded happily at getting to help cook and pulled up the nearest stool. “How much should I shred?” He asked kindly.

Tadashi took a small knife and made a small cut in the block about a fourth of the way up. “Up to here.”

Hiro nodded and began to carefully shred the cheese.

Aunt Cass fumed behind them. “I was going to make hot wings.”

Hiro visibly cringed at the thought of eating hot wings for the third time that week. Luckily, Tadashi spoke up for him.

“We’ve had hot wings twice this week. Besides, I’ve already started making spaghetti.” He said plainly. “Good Job, Hiro! How about you open the tomato sauce next?” 

Tadashi handed him the tomato sauce after ruffling his hair.

“That’s not sanitary! His hair could get in the food.” Aunt Cass complained.

“Oh, and letting Mochi walk all over the table while we are trying to eat is? There isn’t even any food around Hiro that his hair could get on.”

A pop was heard as Hiro finally got the lid off of the sauce and handed it to Tadashi. 

“You did great, Hiro! Why don’t you go set the table?” Aunt Cass said kindly.

Hiro looked to Tadashi and only left after he got an affirmative nod. 

When Hiro disappeared out of sight, Aunt Cass leaned on the counter where Hiro had just been.

”What do you think you’re playing at?” She asked dangerously.

“Me? I’m not playing at anything.” Tadashi said as he drained the water from the noodles.

“Don’t play dumb with me. Whatever you’re doing with Hiro needs to stop. I don’t like the way you’re acting towards him.” She said.

“What am I doing? I don’t see anything different.” Tadashi said nonchalantly. 

“The praise! And carrying him around! And hovering over him!” She said in exasperation.

“What? Taking care of him? Is that what’s got you so worked up?” He said finally making eye contact with her. “He’s. A. Child.”

Aunt Cass took a step back when she saw the fierce anger in those once kind eyes. “He’s on college! He can take care of himself!” 

Tadashi glared hard at the older woman and poured the pasta noodles into a large bowl. “He’s 14!”   
Just then, a raven headed boy poked his head into the kitchen. “Uh…Table is set.”

Aunt Cass almost got whiplash with how fast Tadashi’s mood changed. The hostility left him completely and was replaced with gentleness and caring.

“Awesome! We’ll be right out!” 

Hiro nodded and went back to the table. Tadashi followed after him, but not before giving one last glare at the woman behind him.


	21. Small Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voting is pretty split so far. I'd like to thank everyone who has been voting and I hope there will be many more! I might make the deadline Saturday instead of Sunday, but that is just a thought. I hope you all are enjoying the story.
> 
> side note: I changed the layout of the kitchen a little bit, but only so the dining table is in a different room. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!

All was quiet at the dinner table. The three occupants ate in silence. That is, until Aunt Cass spoke up.

“So, Hiro, what all did you do today?” She asked.

Hiro chewed the food in his mouth before responding. “Well, we spoke with a few friends for a while. Then, we ate ice cream, and now we’re home.” He said nervously.

“And that’s all you did?” 

“No, that’s not all. We also saved the president of the United States from falling of the Eiffel Tower.” Tadashi said sarcastically. “Yes, that’s all we did.”

Hiro laughed loudly and wiped a tear from his eye. “N-Now don’t give away our plans for tomorrow!” 

Tadashi chuckled and ignored the look Aunt Cass sent him. 

When the meal was finished, Hiro took the plates to the sink and washed the dishes while Tadashi cleaned up. 

“That was really good, ‘Dashi.” Hiro told him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, but you helped too. Give yourself some credit.” He said. 

Aunt Cass huffed. “The noodles could have been cooked more in my opinion.”

Before Tadashi could chime in, Hiro did so for him. 

“I disagree. The noodles were perfect. The whole meal was perfect.” He said smiling.

Tadashi smiled back at him and finished cleaning right as Hiro finished washing the dishes.

“It’s time to get ready for bed, Hiro. It’s late and you’ve had a very exciting day.” 

Hiro nodded and started climbing the stairs.

“Wait, why don’t you come back down after you’ve had a shower and we can watch one of my shows together?” She interrupted.

Hiro froze. He really didn’t want to watch her shows. “S-sorry Aunt Cass, b-but I’m really tired. I’m just going to go to bed.”

Aunt Cass stared in disbelief as Hiro walked up the stairs. She looked at Tadashi and glared when he shrugged.

“I guess Hiro doesn’t want to watch your shows.” He said plainly before heading upstairs. 

When he got to their room, he could hear the sounds of the shower going. He estimated that he had twenty minutes before Hiro was finished and walked over to the computer. He began researching the terms given to him my Janet, and was shocked by all the information there was. 

Twenty minutes later, an enlightened Tadashi shut down the computer just as Hiro walked in with a towel around his waist and hair still dripping. 

“Hiro, you can’t go to bed with your hair wet. You’ll get sick.” Tadashi told the younger Hamada.

Before Hiro could reply, Tadashi ad grabbed another towel and began drying Hiro’s hair.

Hiro laughed at this and let himself be dried. 

When Tadashi was finished, he laid his little brother on the unused bed and got out a diaper and baby powder.

“When did you get baby powder?” Hiro asked.

“I’ve had it; I just didn’t think to use it until now.” He said as he began changing Hiro.

Hiro accepted this answer. He didn’t think anything of the powder, and even found that he enjoyed the way it smelled. When he was changed, he went over to his dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt that used to belong to Tadashi. It was a blue shirt that had the words ‘Secretly a Super Hero’ printed on the front. It reached how to mid-thigh on Hiro and looked more like a dress than a shirt.

“You kept that?” Tadashi asked mildly embarrassed. 

Hiro nodded and climbed onto the far side of Tadashi’s bed. He pulled back the blankets and waited for Tadashi to change into sleep clothes as well. 

Tadashi shook his head laughing and changed into his own pajamas. When he walked over to his bed, Hiro was spread eagle on it. 

“Have you declared ownership of my bed Mr. Super Hero?” He asked smiling.

Hiro nodded and laughed playfully.

“Well, I guess I’m gonna have to take it back now, aren’t I?” He said jumping onto the bed and grabbing a hold of Hiro.

Hiro laughed loudly and struggled as he was tickled by Tadashi. “Oh, mighty beast! I surrender! The bed is yours.”

Tadashi smiled and stopped his attack. “I am victorious!” He cheered as he lay down on his own side of the bed.

Hiro giggled and crawled over to him. He wrapped an arm around Tadashi’s middle and let himself be held by his older brother. “’Dashi, I’m not tired anymore.” He said.

Tadashi leaned over to his night stand and took a book from the top of it. “I’ll read to you. How about some ‘Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone’?” he said already opening it up to the first page.

Hiro cuddled up to Tadashi and tucked his head right up against his chest to hear the steady beats of his heart as he began reading. Soon, he felt his eyelids droop and his hand curl up to his mouth.

Tadashi was three chapters in when he heard the slow breaths of his brother. He put the book down on the nightstand after marking his page, and turned off the lamp light. Looking down at his brother, he was surprised to see his thumb once again firmly in his mouth. He made a mental note to check online for a remedy for this since he was sure it wasn’t sanitary or good for Hiro’s teeth. But, he let it go for the time being. Instead, he got comfortable with Hiro in his arms and soon felt himself drifting off to sleep as well.


	22. Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was my boyfriend's birthday and I didn't have much time before we went out and celebrated. The voting is still active until 9 pm tonight. A few people have voted, but I'm not sure what their votes are. If the following users could comment again and clarify their vote, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Miss_little_kitten  
> MikaGrey  
> Cyan
> 
> I have an idea on what you wanted to vote for, but i'd like to make sure. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who voted! ENJOY THE STORY!

Hiro woke to several things. He could hear the steady thumps of Tadashi’s heart up against his ear which threatened to lull him back to sleep. Second, no light spilled in through the windows, and the red lights of Tadashi’s clock blinked the numbers 1:37 in his field of vision. Lastly, he really had to pee. At first, he tried getting out of his brother’s arms, but Tadashi just wouldn’t let him go.

“Tadashi…Tadashi wake up.” He whispered as he struggled to get up.

His bladder throbbed at the action and he froze immediately.

“’Dashi, wake up. Please.” 

In response, Tadashi adjusted him arms around Hiro and remained asleep.

Hiro was tempted to punch Tadashi to wake him up. He wiggled helplessly to try and ease the pressure, but it was no use. Suddenly, he had an idea. What if he just used his diaper? That’s what they were for and no one had to know what happened besides him. Hiro had never intentionally wet himself before, but he didn’t really see anything wrong with it at the moment. 

Tadashi shifted and pulled Hiro closer to his chest. As if he could feel his brother’s tenseness, he unconsciously began running his fingers through the unruly mop of hair.

In turn, Hiro felt himself relax as he rested his head back on Tadashi’s chest. The steady thumping of his heart soothed Hiro even more and he felt thumb go into his mouth. It had happened a few times before, and Hiro hadn’t thought of it as a big deal. It comforted him to suck his thumb, and he only hoped Tadashi didn’t mind.

However, all his relaxing had caught up to him and he felt his diaper grow warm as his bladder emptied itself. Soon, he felt his eyes closing again and he was asleep once more. 

 

Tadashi woke that morning with Hiro’s gentle breaths on his neck. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 9:30. The perfect time to make breakfast. Tadashi stood up and laid Hiro back on his bed, but made sure to tuck the blanket in around him. Soon, the older Hamada was flipping pancakes and making bacon downstairs. 

He made sure to put a glass of juice on the table for his brother when he came down twenty minutes later. 

“Did you sleep well?” Tadashi asked him.

Hiro nodded and sipped at the juice. 

When the food was ready, Tadashi dished out a small serving for Hiro and cut up a few strawberries for him on the side.

“Are we doing anything today?” Hiro asked.

“I actually need to go to the store.” He told him.

“Why?” 

Hiro didn’t seem to be fully awake yet.

“You need more diapers, I’m sure we need some more food, and some other things.” Tadashi said making a mental list.

Hiro blushed at the mention of his padding, but nodded in understanding.

“I don’t have to go right?” He asked.

The last thing he wanted was for someone to see Tadashi buying diapers and knowing they were for him. Luckily, Tadashi shook his head.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to go anyway. But that doesn’t mean you can sit around eating junk food while I’m gone.” 

The look Tadashi gave him clearly stated how serious he was.

“I know, I know. I’ll just go to the garage and work on a few projects.” Hiro said as he shoveled a piece of pancake into his mouth.

Syrup dripped down his fork and got on his hand, but he didn’t notice until he was finished. Hiro was going to go wash his hands, but Tadashi showed up with a wet washcloth and started wiping the sticky substance from his fingers.

“’Dashi, I can do it myself.” Hiro said embarrassed.

Tadashi chuckled as he finished cleaning his brother’s hands. “I know you can, but I wanted to make sure they were clean.”

Hiro rolled his eyes and walked to their room to grab his notes before going to the garage.

Tadashi made sure to clean up the kitchen before going to their room also, but unlike his brother, he had to get ready to go to the store. As a last minute precaution, he activated Baymax.

“Can you watch Hiro for me and make sure he stays out of trouble?” Tadashi asked when the pillowy robot inflated.

“Of course I can. Are there any strict guidelines you would like him to follow?” The robot asked with a tilt of his head.

“Just run the basic babysitter protocols.” Tadashi said.

The babysitter protocols the older Hamada was talking about were something he programed right after the fire. It wasn’t anything too extreme, but it would alert him if something went wrong.

A look of recognition passed through the robotic eyes as Baymax began running the program.

“Keyword recognized.” He said and waddled downstairs to the garage.

Tadashi smiled after him and made sure he had everything before walking out the door. He made sure to check and see if his phone was receiving regular updates from Baymax. Maybe he was being over protective, but he’d rather be safe than sorry.


	23. Shopping Trips and Computer Codes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters I'm posting are obviously filler chapters, but the story will pick right up when the voting closes and the votes are tallied. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!

Hiro as working quietly when he heard the front door close meaning Tadashi had left. A few minutes later, Baymax had joined him.

“Tadashi sent you to watch me didn’t he?” He asked smiling.

“Yes.” Came the reply.

Hiro actually started laughing at how matter-of-fact the robot sounded. When he calmed down, he began working again. He quickly became engrossed in the codes and lost track of time.

 

Meanwhile, Tadashi walked down the aisles of the store and threw things into the basket he knew they needed at home. When he was sure he had most of the things he needed, he walked over to the diaper section and picked up a package of Hiro’s diapers. Suddenly, he remembered the websites he looked at and figured he could pick up a few things. With that thought in mind, he began walking.

Tadashi couldn’t help but awe at all the cute products. He knew Hiro couldn’t use most of them, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look. Tadashi smiled as he picked up a pack of two pacifiers and immediately put them into the basket. One was purple and decorated with little stars and planets while the other was light blue and had the words ‘Little Angel’ printed on it. 

A few more items were put into the basket which included a baby bottle, a blanket that was modeled after a puppy, and several children’s books. Tadashi figured that would be enough since he wasn’t sure what Hiro’s ‘headspace age’ would be although he had a pretty good idea.

Finally, he went to the check out and noticed the woman named Jasmine from last time was standing there. 

“Tadashi right? How’s your brother doing?” She asked as she scanned each item.

“He’s great. Thanks for the recommendation.” Tadashi said.

“No problem. So, do you have a baby on the way?”

Tadashi looked at her confused until he saw her scanning the baby items. “Oh! No, I’m just babysitting my little cousin for a few days and I want to make sure I’m prepared.” He was actually surprised how easy the lie came out.

“I can understand that. You can’t be too careful.” She said as she finished scanning the items.

Tadashi nodded and paid.

 

Back at the Hamada house, Hiro was still absorbed in his work.

“Hiro.” He heard a distant voice say.

He ignored it and hoped the voice would go away. He was surprised when his chair was turned around and he came face to face with Baymax.

“What’s going on Baymax?” He asked hoarsely.

“It has been a while since you started working and you should take a break.” 

Hiro nodded and stood up but winced as he felt his bones pop. 

“Your body is stiff from sitting still so long. Would you like me to carry you?” Baymax asked.

Hiro bit his lip but nodded. Baymax gently lifted Hiro and carried him bridal style. He slowly walked up the stairs making sure Hiro was okay. Finally, when the two were up the stairs, Baymax carried Hiro into the kitchen and sat him on a chair.

“What are we doing in here?” The young Hamada questioned.

“I am making you a snack.” The robot told him while getting out a cup and pouring orange juice into it.

Hiro was amazed when Baymax put the glass in front of him. “Since when could you do that?”

“Tadashi made a new program for me after the fire. This was part of it.” 

The answer was accepted and Hiro began sipping at the juice. Before long, Baymax set a plate of cut veggies with a small dollop of ranch dressing in front of him as well. As he began eating, the sound of footsteps could be heard, but before Hiro could rush to greet who was sure to be his brother, a certain healthcare companion halted his movements.

“If it is Tadashi, he’ll be in here momentarily to put away the food. For now, you need to finish eating.” 

Hiro pouted but sat back down and munched on a baby carrot.

Just like the robot said, Tadashi came in carrying bags of food to put away.

“Hi ‘Dashi!” Hiro said with half a carrot still in his mouth.

Tadashi chuckled. “Hello, Hiro. Did you get some work done?” He asked as he put away the food. 

Hiro nodded and started telling his older brother all of the progress he made. Soon, his tale was finished and so was his food.

“That sounds awesome! I’m so proud of you!” Tadashi said which in turn made the younger Hamada beam. “Hey, let’s watch a movie together!” He suggested.

 

Soon, Both Hamadas could be found lying on the couch together with an action movie playing. However, Hiro was quickly fading in and out of consciousness. Tadashi smiled at him and figured it was time for a nap. 

Slowly, as not to jostle the boy, Tadashi stood and took him upstairs to their room. Within the next few minutes, Hiro was changed into a diaper and laid on his big brother’s bed. Tadashi covered him with the blankets and watched as he fell asleep. He was tempted to give his little brother one of the pacifiers when he saw a thumb go into his mouth, but something told him that it just wasn’t time for that yet. For now, he settled with lying next to him, and keeping the nightmares away.

Hiro was grateful for that as he had quickly latched onto the older Hamada. They were both unaware as the marshmallow like robot deactivated himself and shrunk into his case.


	24. Voting Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys. Voting is now over. The results are clearly stated in this chapter. Thank you to every one who votes! 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!

A few more days had passed as Tadashi thought about what Janet Madison had said. She was right. Hiro needs someone who can be there for him, and Aunt Cass just isn’t doing that. He didn’t necessarily blame her; it’s just that, she wasn’t cut out to be a guardian. 

Tadashi took a few weeks to sort everything out. He found a nice two bedroom apartment a few blocks away, and with the payments he gets from selling his projects to local hospitals, they’d be able to live comfortably. Also, he got the guardianship transfer papers from the courthouse nearby. All Aunt Cass needed to do was sign them. All he needed to do after that was have a small meeting with a judge, Aunt Cass, Janet Madison, and an attorney present. 

He told his plans to his friends, and they all agreed that it was best for him to go through with them.

“Hiro needs attention and your aunt doesn’t understand that.” Honey Lemon stated during a video chat one night.

“Honey Lemon is right.” Gogo agreed.

Wasabi nodded as well. “And if you need help with anything, I’m sure we’re all willing to give you a hand.”

“Yeah! Seriously man, we’re here for you and the little dude.” Fred said in his normal happy tone.

Tadashi smiled at them. “Thanks guys. I really appreciate that.”

“So have you told Hiro?” Wasabi asked.

Tadashi’s sigh said it all. He was meaning to, but every time he wanted to bring it up, he froze. The young Hamada himself was in the garage at the moment and Tadashi had Baymax watching over him.

“Tadashi, you need to tell him. He has to agree to it as well.” Honey Lemon said gently.

“I know, I know. And I still have to talk to Aunt Cass about it.” 

Fred chose this time to chime in. “Dude, if she doesn’t sign the papers, I can hook you up with a great lawyer.”

“Thanks, Fred, but I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Tadashi rubbed his face tiredly.

Ever since he decided what to do he’s been such a nervous wreck, and he hasn’t been sleeping well.

“Tadashi Hamada, you are going to woman up and go talk to your aunt right this minute. Do you understand me?” Gogo said in her ‘Do as I say or you’ll regret it’ voice.

“Okay, Okay. I’ll do it.” Tadashi took a deep breath and nodded to himself.

“You can do it, Tadashi!” Honey Lemon cheered.

“We believe in you!” Wasabi added.

Tadashi sent them a weak smile as he stood. “Thanks guys. I’ll tell you guys how it went later.”

As soon as he signed off with them, he took the packet of documents and went downstairs to the kitchen table where he knew Aunt Cass was eating lunch. As soon as he saw her, he immediately tensed up. He took another deep breath and continued on the way to the table.

“Aunt Cass, I need to talk to you. It’s important.” Tadashi said before he lost his nerve and sat down right next to her.

Aunt Cass looked at him weirdly and set her sandwich to the side. They had gotten over their petty fights, but they hadn’t had a conversation since.

“What is it?” She asked concerned.

“Well, uh…Hiro and I went to go see a therapist a while back and…and she recommended that I…” Tadashi felt his breath hitch as he tried not to panic. What if she said no? Tadashi didn’t think Hiro could handle a trial!

Aunt Cass set a hand on his shoulder and shocked him back to earth. “What is it Tadashi? You can tell me.”

“She said I should move out and take guardianship of Hiro.” Tadashi said in one breath. “And I agree.”

Aunt Cass looked shocked and she leaned back in her chair. “So you’re going to move out and take Hiro with you?”

“I-I was planning to, yes. But not far! I found this nice apartment a few blocks away that is perfect for Hiro and I. And all you have to do is sign these papers and come to a meeting with me, the therapist, a judge, and an attorney.” Tadashi said setting the papers on the table.

Aunt Cass looked speechless. “I know…I know I’m not the most experienced person in the world when it comes to raising children, and I tend to burry myself in the Café a lot. But…I didn’t know I was this bad.” She said putting her face in her hands. “Your parents would be so disappointed in me.”

“No! Aunt Cass! You did great! You did better than anyone else would in your situation. Most people would have sent us off to a foster home or a boarding school as soon as possible, but you stuck with us!” Tadashi took both her hands in his and kneeled down in front of her. “It’s just that…Hiro needs more. He’s been through so much and he needs someone who can understand his needs. We aren’t going half ways across the world. We’ll visit every day if you want! But…I believe this is what’s best for Hiro.” 

Tadashi could see tears fall down her face. He wiped them away and didn’t move an inch.

“Okay.” He heard her whisper quietly.

“Okay?” He asked surprised.

Aunt Cass nodded and grabbed a tissue to dab at her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll sign the papers, but you better take care of him Tadashi Hamada. I don’t understand the relationship you two have, but I know this is what you both need.” She shakily grabbed a pen from the junk drawer in the kitchen and signed the papers in her scratchy handwriting.

“Thank you! Thank you Aunt Cass. I’ll take good care of him. I swear!” He said hugging her in happiness. 

“Visit me every day. You know when I take my lunch break.” She told the older Hamada hugging him back.

“Yes ma’am! Every day!” 

Tadashi felt so much happiness coarse through him. He couldn’t wait to tell Hiro.

But just like that, the happiness was gone. What if Hiro rejected him? Technically, since the papers were signed, Hiro couldn’t do anything about it, but Tadashi would never force his baby brother to do anything!

Aunt Cass seemed to realize his fear and cupped his face in her hands. “Don’t you dare start over thinking things, Tadashi!” She said sternly. “Go tell Hiro and just know I said ‘I told you so’ when he agrees.”

Tadashi nodded and hesitantly began walking to the garage. Oh god. He didn’t know what he would do if Hiro said no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people don't stop reading this story just because Tadashi moves out with Hiro. I still have a lot of plans for this story, and I want everyone to love it.
> 
> Again, thanks to every one who voted!


	25. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be picking up a lot more after this, and so will the part that i'm sure all of you have been wanting to see. There is a small taste of it in this chapter, but it'll get better I promise.
> 
> ENJOY!

Tadashi walked into the garage and over to where his little brother was sitting. 

“Hiro, we need to talk.” He said.

Hiro kept typing. “What about?”

“It’s serious. I need to talk to you about something very important.” 

The younger Hamada immediately stopped typing and turned his chair around. His face looked panicked.

“’Dashi, what’s going on?” He asked.

Tadashi sighed and pulled up a chair. He was surprised when Hiro left his own chair to stand directly in front of him, but didn’t let it show as he sat the small boy on his knee. 

“Remember when we went to see Janet Madison?” Tadashi asked running his fingers through the unruly hair.

Hiro nodded and relaxed into his brother’s arms. He had a tight grip on Tadashi’s shirt as if he’d disappear.

“Well, she…she recommended that I move out and-“

“Wait what?! You’re moving out!” Hiro cried out. He didn’t know why, but suddenly he had a strong sense of something…sadness…fear…betrayal? A tear fell down his face and he wiped it away quickly.

Tadashi tightened his hold on Hiro and tried to sooth him.

“Yes I am, but not like that! Well, yes like that, but-“ He was once again interrupted as a sob escaped Hiro. He immediately felt guilty at causing the tears and hugged Hiro tightly.

“I’m taking you with me! I’d never leave you alone!” He blurted out.

Hiro tried to control his sobs but couldn’t help it as they wracked his body. He didn’t seem to hear his brother’s words which made said Hamada worried. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He sobbed.

Tadashi held his brother to his chest and rocked him slowly. He didn’t know what Hiro was apologizing for, but he knew there was nothing he needed to be sorry for.

Hiro’s sobs gradually decreased as he ran out of tears, but his grip on Tadashi’s shirt never wavered.

“Hiro, I need you to listen to me.” Tadashi said seriously when Hiro was fully calm.

“I’m sorry ‘Dashi. Because of me you got into a fight with Aunt Cass and now you have to move out!” He whimpered.

“No! That’s not what’s happening! You have nothing to be sorry for!” Tadashi stressed.

Hiro wiped his eyes with his sleeves and Tadashi couldn’t find it in himself to correct him.

“Then why are you leaving?” Hiro asked quietly.

“You need someone who can care for you 24/7. Aunt Cass isn’t around enough, so I want to take guardianship over you. We’ll both be moving out, but only if you want to! And in no way is any of this your fault!”

Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi tightly in happiness. Tadashi wasn’t leaving him.

“So, are you okay with it?” Tadashi questioned.

“Yes, yes I am. Just…Please don’t leave me.” 

The older Hamada felt his heart break at the small desperate plea that came from his little brother.

“I won’t. You’re coming with me, and nothing will get in the way of that. Do you understand me?” 

Hiro nodded weakly and let his body relax fully against his big brother. His thumb slowly inched into his mouth and he sucked on it gratefully. He didn’t mind if Tadashi saw him doing it anymore. 

Tadashi stood with the light boy still in his arms and carried him upstairs. He was only a little surprised to see Baymax standing there beside their bed. For the moment, he ignored him and went to lay Hiro down. 

Hiro obviously wasn’t having it as he held onto him tighter and emitted a quiet whine from behind his thumb.

“Shh. It’s okay, Hiro. I’m just going to put a diaper on you so you can take a nap.” Tadashi said.

Hiro seemed to get the message and released his hold on his brother.

Tadashi quickly diapered Hiro and scooped him back into his arms. He laid down on the bed and smiled as Hiro curled up right next to him. Suddenly, Baymax was holding out a hand to Tadashi. Tadashi reached out confused until Baymax dropped an object into his hand. 

A pacifier. Specifically, the one with stars and planets on it. 

Tadashi looked up at Baymax confused. 

“I washed it off for Hiro to use. His thumb isn’t sanitary and it’ll damage his teeth.” Was all the explanation he was given. 

Tadashi looked to Hiro and saw that he was already asleep. Carefully, he extracted Hiro’s thumb from his mouth and placed the pacifier in it’s place. 

Hiro accepted the pacifier in place of his thumb and began sucking on it slowly.

 

Tadashi smiled at him and made sure the boy was resting comfortably before letting himself fall into a much needed sleep.


	26. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to look for pictures of the furniture, but I couldn't find anything that matched what I imagined. Hopefully, I described it well enough to give you guys an idea. 
> 
> ENJOY!

A few hours later, Hiro awoke from gentle prodding from Tadashi. He groaned and rolled over, but the older Hamada wasn’t having it.

“Come on, buddy. You have to get up or you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Tadashi said.

Hiro sighed and sat up slowly while yawning. He was surprised when he felt something fall into his lap, but was even more surprised when he found out it was a pacifier. He picked it up confused and looked at Tadashi for an explanation. 

The older Hamada blushed shyly and tried to explain. “Well, I noticed that you’ve been sucking your thumb lately, and I figured it would be safer and more hygienic if you used a pacifier instead.” He added, “You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to. It was just a thought.”

Hiro examined the pacifier carefully and shrugged before popping it back into his mouth. It fit perfectly in his mouth as he sucked on it. 

Tadashi smiled and picked him up. “I’m sure you want to get cleaned up, and I have to call the guys to tell them how it went. Then, I was thinking we could go out and get ice cream after I drop off the paperwork. Does that sound good?”

Hiro nodded and smiled back at Tadashi.

“Good. Now hop to it and get cleaned up.” Tadashi said as he set Hiro down.

While Hiro went into the bathroom, Tadashi called all of his friends and told them how well it went.

“See? I knew you could do it!” Honey Lemon said happily.

“Yea, but now comes the part where I have to go to the meeting and get the apartment ready.” Tadashi sighed.

You could practically hear Gogo roll her eyes. “You’ll be fine, and I’m sure we can help you get the apartment ready.”

“Really?” Tadashi asked hopefully.

Everyone spoke their agreement and Tadashi smiled happily.

“Thanks guys! It means a lot.” He said.

Soon, Hiro emerged from the bathroom, and the boys began their trip.

 

The meeting was a fairly short one, which surprised Tadashi. All they had to discuss was why Tadashi made the decision to take guardianship of Hiro. The judge seemed very understanding as Janet described the situation and he agreed that Tadashi taking Hiro would be best. The attorney was only there for legal reasons. 

Soon, Tadashi walked out of the office as the new guardian of Hiro Hamada. He then spent the next week getting the apartment ready to move into. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred all helped Tadashi move in the furniture as he bought it and even offered advice.

Finally after all their hard work, the apartment was ready. Tadashi was surprised to realize he was actually really nervous. 

What if Hiro didn’t like it? 

Throughout the whole process, Tadashi didn’t let Hiro help out since he knew it would be dangerous. Fred and Wasabi tried to lift a couch through the door which resulted in a lot of smashed toes, cursing, and glares much to everyone else’s amusement.

But that thought aside, it was the day Tadashi would take Hiro to the apartment for the first time. 

“Are you excited?” Tadashi asked as they drove the short way there. There were a few boxes in the back seat, but they were mostly clothes and a few other things that they didn’t want to leave. 

Hiro nodded happily and watched the buildings pass by. He popped up as the car pulled into an apartment complex and parked. The building looked nice from the outside and he couldn’t help rushing to get out of the car. 

Tadashi smiled at his brother’s antics and grabbed a few boxes while Hiro grabbed a couple more. They began the trek up to their apartment and Hiro anxiously waited as Tadashi knocked on one of the doors. He didn’t know why they would need to knock on their own door until Honey Lemon opened the door for them. Before Hiro could see inside, Honey Lemon had covered his eyes and he felt hands take the couple boxes from his hands. He was then walked slowly into the apartment and stood in a mysterious spot.

“Are you ready to see everything, Hiro?” Honey Lemon asked happily.

“Yes, I was ready 10 years ago!” He exaggerated.

He heard many chuckles in the room and suddenly he could see. He was surprised to see a banner put up that read ‘Welcome Home!’. He whipped his head around to see the whole room.

There was a black leather couch in an ‘L’ shape on top of a light grey rug. Next to it sat an arm chair with a coffee table separating them from the decent sized TV pushed against the wall. The walls were painted a nice blue color and there were a few paintings along the wall. 

“So, what do you think?” Tadashi asked anxiously.

“I love it!” Hiro said happily as he plopped down on the couch. He smiled as it felt like he melted right into it.

“No no no, you can’t rest until you see the rest of it!” Tadashi said as he pulled the boy up.

Hiro popped up again and nodded happily. “Lead the way!” He said.

Tadashi smiled and led the boy down a short hallway that led to three doors. He opened the door on the right and pushed Hiro inside. 

Hiro noticed a queen sized bed pushed up against the far wall with a red and black comforter and matching pillows, and two nightstands on either side. There was a desk along the right wall with a door that Hiro assumed led to a closet next to it. On the left wall, there was a dresser with many books and things on top. The floor was covered with a light grey carpet contrary to the sitting room which had hard wood floors.

“This is ‘my’ room, but of course, you’ll be sleeping in here with me. Unless, you want to sleep in your own room.” Tadashi then led him to the door on the left side of the hallway. “I didn’t know how you wanted it to look so it’s kind of plain, but we can decorate it however you want.”

When Hiro stepped into the room he saw that there was a full sized bed pushed into the far right corner with a light blue comforter on it with matching pillows. To the left of it was a dresser and along the left wall was a desk. Tadashi was right, the room was kind of plain, but Hiro loved it anyway. When he told Tadashi as such, he was awarded with a smile.

Tadashi then motioned to the door at the end of the hallway. “That’s a bathroom. Nothing special.” He said shrugging.

Hiro was then led back to the sitting room that he just now noticed seemed to lead to the kitchen and dining area. It was all fairly simple looking at first glance with the necessary appliances.

“And thus concludes our tour. So, how do you like it?” 

Hiro smiled at Tadashi. “I love it! It’s awesome!” 

Tadashi smiled and ruffled his hair. “Good.” 

The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted as Fred barged into the front door carrying several boxes of pizza and a few two liters of soda.

“I come baring gifts of delicious sustenance and fizzy beverages!” He said setting the boxes and drinks onto the dining table.

Everyone laughed and grabbed plates from the cabinet. That night, they all had a pizza party that lasted well into the night until Hiro fell asleep. The group of friends left soon after that and Tadashi carried Hiro into ‘his’ room and got him ready for bed before taking a quick shower and laying down right next to him. He didn’t forget to remove Hiro’s thumb and replace it with his pacifier before drifting off to sleep.

That night, both Hamada brothers slept better than they ever had in the comfort of their own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the story is slowly but surely going into it's main plot. Finally, right? But I feel like my skills have increased as a writer (typer?) and I hope to get better.


	27. First Day in Their New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my longest chapters, and it's one of my favorites as well. 
> 
> To clear something up: When I say ''his' room', I'm referring to Tadashi's room. It's kind of both of their rooms since they both sleep there, but technically, it's Tadashi's.
> 
> As always, ENJOY! :3

Hiro was alone when he woke up the next morning, but he didn’t worry much since Tadashi had left him a note.

I’m making breakfast.  
-Tadashi

The younger Hamada contemplated going back to sleep, but thought better of it as the smell of bacon drifted in. He sat up, stretched, and grabbed a pair of underwear and pajama pants. Hesitantly, he set his pacifier on the nightstand before walking into the bathroom. Tadashi was right when he said it was nothing special. Hiro was about to take off his diaper to changed when he realized something.

He wasn’t wet.

And the strangest thing was, he didn’t have to pee. It was weird. Maybe Tadashi changed him in the middle of the night. Hiro was about to take off the diaper anyway, but something stopped him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, and it seemed like a waste to just throw it away…If he just kept it on…that would be okay, right?

Just like that, he left it on and pulled on the pajama pants over it. Looking into the full body mirror, he saw that it wouldn’t be obvious to anyone else what he was wearing. It was like his little secret.

Hiro stored the underwear under the sink and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The smell of bacon was strong and Hiro could see scrambled eggs, French toast, and orange juice waiting for him.

“I was wondering when you’d wake up, sleepy head.” Tadashi teased.

Hiro stuck his tongue out at the older Hamada and sat down at the table. He began eating immediately after Tadashi set the plate down in front of him. 

Tadashi laughed and grabbed his own plate before sitting down next to him. 

“Today, I thought we could hang out and just enjoy our new home.” He suggested.

Hiro nodded his agreement as he ate.

Together they both ate in silence. When they finished, they both cleaned up and washed the dishes before going into the living room. 

Tadashi smiled evilly before snatching Hiro off his feet and picking him up. “Fred hooked us up with a gaming system as a ‘house warming gift’? So, I challenge you to a race!” He declared.

Hiro laughed. “I accept your challenge!”

And so began their gaming marathon. They both agreed that whoever won five races first would be the champion. Hiro won the first few games but Tadashi was gaining on him. 

Hiro quickly took a shortcut and zoomed through the finish line, securing his fourth win. 

“Four to three! I’m gonna crush you!” Hiro said as he sat up more from his spot on the floor. 

“In your dreams, knuckle head!” Tadashi retorted as he sat next to him. 

Another round when by and Tadashi claimed another win. Suddenly, all banter stopped as both brothers focused on the last round that would declare the winner. They raced around the track and took every shortcut they knew of. However, on the final stretch, Hiro pulled ahead and it seemed like the game was won, until Tadashi’s hand strayed and gave Hiro’s side a distracting tickle.

The younger Hamada laughed and knocked the hand away. He gained control back from his car, but Tadashi was already crossing the finish line. 

“Victory is mine!” Tadashi declared.

“You cheated! That’s automatic disqualification!” Hiro pouted. 

Tadashi shook his head and smiled smugly. “I didn’t cheat. I exploited a weakness.”

“I’ll show you a weakness.” 

Before Tadashi could question this, he was tackled and put in a headlock by his little brother. Soon, the game was forgotten as the boys wrestled. Tadashi made sure not to hurt Hiro and even let the boy get in a few maneuvers. 

“I yield! I yield mighty warrior for you have vanquished me!” Tadashi cried as Hiro ‘pinned’ his hands down across his chest and sat on his stomach. 

After their fighting, both boys looked wrecked. Their hair was ravaged and their clothes were wrinkled, but neither boy cared. But one thing caught Tadashi’s attention. Hiro’s sleep pants were somehow pulled lower on his hips from rolling around on the floor, but that wasn’t what stood out. No, Tadashi swore he could see the waistband of a diaper peeking out from Hiro’s sleep pants. He should know what they looked like. After all, he changed Hiro into them plenty of times.

Hiro noticed the staring and traced the look to his waist. Suddenly, the younger Hamada was off Tadashi’s stomach and pulling his shirt down, but the damage was done. Tadashi had already seen his diaper.

“Hiro…Are you wearing a dia-“

“Why are you asking if you know the answer anyway?” Hiro shot back defensively.

Tadashi sat up and scooted closer to the boy until he saw sitting right in front of him. 

Hiro avoided his eyes and kept a secure grip on the shirt that hid his not so secret. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not trying to judge you. I was just wondering why.” Tadashi soothed as he lifted Hiro’s chin.

“I wasn’t wet this morning. It just seemed like a waste to throw it away. So, I kept it on.” Hiro said shrugging dismissively, but Tadashi could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

“That’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with that. You can wear it if you want. They’re your diapers anyway.” 

Tadashi tried to sound reassuring, but the words seemed to have no effect on Hiro. He tried tickling the boy’s sides as a last ditch effort to make him smile and was rewarded with a laugh. He didn’t relent until Hiro was red faced and gasping for breath.

“Does the mighty warrior yield?” He asked still tickling him.

“’Dashi! Hahaha! Y-you’re gonna-Hahaha…You’re gonna make me-“ Hiro was cut off with a sharp gasp as he felt his bladder give. 

Tadashi knew what was happening and immediately stopped his attack on Hiro’s body. 

Hiro blushed as he wet himself uncontrollably. 

“It’s okay, Hiro.” Was all Tadashi said as he picked up the smaller boy and carried him into ‘his’ room. 

When they got there, Hiro was covering his face as he was laid on the bed. He didn’t mind the wet diaper (he had woken up in them many times), but it was the fact that he wet himself with Tadashi watching that made him embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Tadashi moved his arms from his face and gave him a kind smile. “It’s really okay, Hiro. You did nothing wrong! But I do have a question…”

Hiro gave him a curious look.

“Do you want me to change you into another one? I can if you want to.” Tadashi said. “You don’t even have to tell me. Shake your head if you don’t want me to.”

Hiro kept his head still as Tadashi got out another diaper and a few more supplies he hadn’t seen before.

“You changed me last night didn’t you?” Hiro asked.

Tadashi nodded and pulled off Hiro’s pants.

Maybe it would be okay if He let Tadashi change him. It was just the two of them, and ‘Dashi said it was okay, right?

Hiro didn’t resist as Tadashi changed him. He tried to tune out the embarrassing parts such as when Tadashi wiped him down and rubbed a special cream around his diaper area. Soon, he was in another diaper and his pants were being pulled back up. 

Tadashi gave him a kind smile when he was finished. “There you go! That wasn’t so bad now was it?” He asked as he picked the boy back up and went to walk out of the room. He was halted however, when Hiro whined quietly in his ear.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” He asked concerned.

Hiro made hesitant grabby hands to the nightstand, or rather, the pacifier on top of it. “C-can I…Please?” He asked.

Tadashi nodded and grabbed the pacifier before popping it into Hiro’s mouth. “Better?”

The younger Hamada nodded and began sucking rhythmically against the rubber thing in his mouth. He was quiet as he was taken back into the sitting room and sat on one side of the couch. He was curious for a second when Tadashi sat on the other side. Without a second thought, Hiro crawled over and curled up in the other Hamada’s arms.

“Don’t weave me.” Hiro mumbled behind the pacifier.

Tadashi wrapped his arms around his younger brother and pulled him closer. “I won’t. I just thought you wanted some space.”

Hiro was shaking his head before Tadashi could finish speaking his sentence. “Wanna stay with you.” 

“Okay. That’s okay.” Tadashi reassured and turned on the TV. He quickly found a movie for both of them to watch and smiled as Hiro made himself comfortable in his lap. 

Hiro was quickly absorbed in the movie and barely paid any attention when Tadashi started rubbing soothing circles into is back, only to lean into the touch. He didn’t quite understand the feelings that passed through his in that moment, but he figured Tadashi knew, and he was content with that because Tadashi would always take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not everyone! The story isn't over yet. I plan to add in a lot more chapters.


	28. Age Play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly hit a brick wall and had to take a break for a few days. But now i'm good. This entire time, I wasn't paying attention to see if I was making any of the characters OOC. Let me know if I am and i'll either change it, or i'll edit the tags.
> 
> As always, enjoy.

Hiro cuddled up to Tadashi as the credits to the movie started rolling.

“Did you enjoy the movie?” Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded and rested his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. “I want juice.” He said plainly.

“Juice, huh? I’m sure we can do that.” 

Tadashi stood with Hiro still in his arms and walked into the kitchen. It was a slow process, but he eventually poured a small glass of orange juice for Hiro.

Hiro reached out for the glass and took out his pacifier to sip at it. “Thank you ‘Dashi.” He said when he finished drinking it.

The older Hamada smiled and set the glass in the sink. He then carried Hiro back into the sitting room and sat him on the couch. “Hiro, we need to talk.” 

“About what? Did I do something wrong?” Hiro asked worriedly. “I’m sorry.”

“No! That’s not it!” Tadashi said hugging him. “I just need to talk to you about what Janet Madison told me.”

When both boys got comfortable, he continued. 

“She told me about something called age play. It’s supposed to help people who have been through a traumatic experience. Kind of like you…do you see where this is going?” He asked.

Hiro looked at him confused. “So, you think we should do that…what is it?”

Tadashi sighed. “Well, we’ve actually been doing it a little. It’s when…uh…it’s when someone acts younger than they are. Most of the time, there is someone who takes care of them.” Seeing Hiro’s confusion worsen, he continued. “For example, when I tell you when to go to bed, or when I change you, and when you use your pacifier.”

“That’s age play? I didn’t know there was a name for it…” 

The older Hamada nodded.

“So, we just continue doing what we’re doing?” Hiro asked curiously.

“Yeah, if you want to, but sometimes it could be a little more than what we do. In some cases, the person who acts younger or regresses, they act like a baby or a toddler or any age they feel like. The caretaker sees that their needs are met. I’m not sure what your regression age would be, but I bought a lot of things for different ages.” Tadashi smiled at Hiro reassuringly. He hoped the younger boy wasn’t getting overwhelmed.

“Like…the pacifier?”

Tadashi nodded. “Among other things, yes. You don’t have to use any of it. Whatever you are comfortable with is fine with me.”

Hiro looked to be deep in thought. 

“I like my pacifier…and the diapers…” He finally said.

“That’s okay. If that’s all you want to do, that’s fine.” Tadashi reassured.

Is that all he wanted? Was else was there? Hiro thought hard about those questions and many more like them. “Sometimes, I feel like something is missing. Like, when I wake up and you aren’t there. I feel like crying. I feel really emotional sometimes. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I understand.” And Tadashi did understand. He felt like certain things were missing sometimes too. The first time Hiro sucked his thumb after he bought the pacifiers, Tadashi felt like there were a lot of things he should have done that he didn’t. “We can try out a few things just to see if you like them.”

“Like what?” Hiro questioned. 

Instead of answering, Tadashi stood and sat Hiro back down on the couch. “I’ll be right back, okay? Stay right here.”

When the older Hamada disappeared into the kitchen, Hiro wanted to follow him, but he obeyed his brother’s wishes and stayed put. It felt like years until Tadashi came back, but it was most likely only a few minutes. When the older brother did return, he held his hands behind his back and sat on the edge of the couch.

“Close your eyes.” He instructed.

Hiro felt foolish, but closed his eyes anyway. He was surprised when he was pulled into Tadashi’s lap, but was even more surprised when he felt himself being positioned with his head lying in the crook of Tadashi’s elbow and his legs splayed out on the couch.

“Open your mouth.” 

Again, Hiro followed instructions and opened his mouth. Something similar to his pacifier was pushed into his mouth and he latched on instinctually. After a few sucks, he was greeted with a delicious taste, but it was to faint to decipher what it was exactly. Now determined, Hiro began sucking rhythmically until he felt more of the sweet liquid enter his mouth.

“You can open your eyes now.” 

Immediately, Hiro’s eyes sprung open and surveyed the object in his mouth. A bottle. A baby bottle. And it looked to be filled with chocolate milk. Hiro’s sucking slowed momentarily, and Tadashi took it as a sign that he didn’t like it. However, when he tried to remove the bottle, a small desperate whine unconsciously left Hiro’s throat and his sucking increased. 

“Shh. It’s okay.” Tadashi soothed as he returned the bottle to its place in the younger Hamada’s mouth.

Hiro soon relaxed and let his eyes shut once more. His body relaxed totally and all he was aware of was Tadashi’s warmth all around him and the sweet milk dripping into his mouth. Tadashi smiled down at Hiro’s peaceful face and began rocking him gently. He kept a firm hold on the bottle and tilted it slightly as Hiro drank it. When the whole bottle was empty, Hiro felt tears come to his eyes when it was removed. However, he was soothed when his pacifier was placed back into his mouth.

He curled up against Tadashi and wasn’t even shaken out of his blissed out state as Tadashi laid down on the couch and let Hiro lay next to him.

“Are you going to take a nap now?” He teased.

Hiro ignored his teasing tone and nodded minutely. “ ‘m sleepy.”

“Okay, kiddo. You can take a nap. I’ll wake you up for lunch.” 

Hiro showed no sign of hearing him and clutched a bit of Tadashi’s shirt in his hands. Finally, he let himself fall asleep with a tummy full of milk and the warm weight of his brother next to him.


	29. The Return

The weeks that followed were quite routine. The brothers would go through their normal lives in front of others and, behind closed doors; they would quickly fall into their roles. Hiro adjusted easily to regressing and even opened up enough to ask Tadashi if he could turn his plain room, into a playroom of such. Of course, Tadashi agreed and soon there were childish patterned sheets on the bed, a toy chest that housed many of Hiro’s stuffed animals (that Tadashi basically showered him in), and removable rails were put on the bed. 

Hiro had yet to sleep on his own, and Tadashi was fine with that, but sometimes he wondered if it was safe. Eventually, he gave in and called Janet Madison, their therapist. They had gone to a few more sessions, but it was mainly to see if Hiro was reacting negatively to the move. 

“Janet Madison, how can I help you?” Her voice answered.

“Hello, Janet. This is Tadashi. I had a question to ask you.” He told her as he checked on Hiro who was napping on the couch.

“Tadashi! Of course! Ask away!” She said enthusiastically. 

The older Hamada sighed and went to his room before letting himself speak.

“Well, as you know, Hiro has been sleeping with me for a long time now. But I was wondering if that was healthy.”

A moment of silence passed as Janet thought about this information.

“I can see your concern, and some of it is not unfounded…” She said curiously. “While I think it is good for Hiro to be depending on you, it might be wise to open his mind up to sleeping by himself a few nights of the week.”

“How should I do that?”

Again, there was a small silence but Tadashi could hear her writing something down.

“Some parents do something called Sleep Association. It’s when you get a child to sleep in their own bed with an object or reward of some kind. For example, if there is a specific body spray you use, spraying that on a pillow or blanket could help him adjust better.” She added, “That might help with the transition a little, but your situation is a little different. Hiro regresses and suffers from nightmares, so there will be nights where he’ll need to sleep with you. The important thing is that you recognize when those nights are.” 

Tadashi nodded even though she couldn’t see. That would make sense. There were times when he was able to leave Hiro alone, such as now, and he sleeps peacefully. That is mostly around when Hiro isn’t regressed so far. 

“Okay, is that all I can do?” He asked.

“Use your instincts, Tadashi. Do what you think is best for Hiro. Also, you might want to buy a baby monitor if you wish to make sure Hiro sleeps peacefully in his own room.”

“Got it. Thank you, Janet. You’ve helped us a lot.” Tadashi said sincerely.

“No problem, Tadashi. That’s what I do for my patients.”

With that, they hung up. Tadashi didn’t have time to dwell on their conversation before his phone rang. Curiously, he answered it.

“Hello? This is Tadashi Hamada.”

“Hello. I am a representative for the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and I have called to inform you that the damage caused by the fire had been fixed and classes will resume again in 2 weeks on August 28th. I trust you and Mr. Hiro Hamada will still be attending?” A sophisticated sounding voice responded.

“Yes, we will. However, I have a question. There were certain…legal changes over the guardianship of Hiro. Would that affect anything?” 

The sound of typing could be heard for a minute.

“It wouldn’t cause any drastic changes, but there is some paperwork that would need to be changed. I assume you can handle it?”

“Yes, sir. I have had a change of address recently as well, though.”

“That’s not a problem. Give me your new address and I can correct all the necessary accounts.”

Tadashi listed off the address to their new home.

“Great. I’ll have the paperwork mailed accordingly. Have a nice day.” The man said.

“You too.” Tadashi told him and hung up. 

He was about to go back to the sitting room to check on Hiro again, when his bedroom door was pushed open and a groggy Hiro stumble in.

“’Dashi? Where’d you go?” He mumbled rubbing his eyes with a fist. He had his stuffed penguin tucked under one arm and the waistband of his diaper could be seen poking up out of his lazy clothes. 

Tadashi scooped him up gently and rocked him. “Nowhere, kiddo. I just had to make a call and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Hiro hummed in acknowledgement as he rested his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. “ ‘m still sleepy.” 

“Okay, little one. You can go back to your nap.”

Hiro didn’t need to be told twice as he went limp in his brother’s arms. However, the penguin was still clutched to his chest with no sign of letting up. Tadashi was reminded of his conversation with Janet and debated carrying Hiro to his own room. 

Tadashi gave up eventually and laid in bed with his brother tucked close to him. Sleeping alone could wait.


	30. First Day of Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates might come a little slower now, but I want to update at least 3 times a week. 
> 
> I don't know how actual college classes work, so this is my best guess.

The paperwork was finished easy enough. It was just the basic information and most of it hadn’t changed. It was mailed back the same day it was received. And Hiro seemed excited to go back to college after Tadashi delivered the news.

“You’ll have different classes, but I expect you to behave.” Tadashi warned.

“Don’t worry! I’ll behave.” Hiro reassured.

 

The day that classes started, Hiro’s excitement seemed to disappear. Tadashi had to practically drag him out of bed and into suitable clothes as well as make sure he ate properly.

“Come on, Hiro. You don’t want to be hungry in your classes.” 

“I feel like I’ll puke if I eat anything.” Hiro said sadly.

Tadashi looked concerned and placed his hand on the younger boy’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever…What’s going on?”

“I-I’m…I-I’m just nervous…” Hiro mumbled. 

“Oh, Hiro. As long as you take good notes and do the work, you’ll be fine. It might actually be fun.” Tadashi told him.

Hiro felt tears blur his vision and he blinked them away. “It’s not that…I’ll be in a class with people who are way older than me…What if they make fun of me?” 

Tadashi picked Hiro up and held him close. He noted that Hiro latched on tightly and buried his face in his neck with a sniffle. “They won’t. The people in your class are mature adults. Some of them might even have children your age. If anything, they’ll try to befriend you.”

“You think so?” 

“I know so.”

With that final reassurance, Hiro finally cooperated and finished eating. Tadashi smiled and did the same. When both Hamadas were finished, they walked to the car with their bags and drove to the college.

“Now, we both have two classes in the morning that are an hour long, but Gogo or Honey Lemon will take you too yours because mine are on the other side of the campus. After that, we’ll get lunch with everyone and you'll go to a final class that lasts two hours. I'll still have another class after that, but you can wait in my workroom until it's over.” Tadashi informed as he parked.

Hiro nodded and got out of the car. He slung his bag that held notebooks and pencils over his shoulder. There were many older people around and Hiro took a deep breath. Tadashi walked around the vehicle and placed his hand on Hiro’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.” He said.

With that, both boys walked over to a large tree where their other comrades could be seen.

“It’s about time you guys got here.” Honey Lemon declared hugging them.

“We would have been here sooner, but someone didn’t want to wake up this morning.” Tadashi gave Hiro an accusing look.

“I feel you man!” Fred said making Hiro laugh.

The group talked for a little longer until Honey Lemon checked the time. “Oh no! Hiro, we have to get going or we’ll be late.” The energetic chemist grabbed Hiro’s and began speed walking towards the building.

Hiro nervously waved goodbye to the others, but his eyes lingered on his brother.

‘You’ll be okay.’ The older brother mouthed.

With that reassurance, Hiro turned around and let Honey Lemon lead him away. 

Despite Honey Lemon’s haste, Hiro was one of the first to arrive to his class. There were a few other students who were taking their seats and getting various papers together.

“Ah! You must be Hiro Hamada! I’ve heard a lot about you.” Hiro assumed the professor said.

“Y-you have?” He asked.

The man nodded. He had slightly greying brown hair that was combed back casually. His blue eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled and there were various other wrinkles that covered his face, but somehow, they made him look wiser rather than older. “You are the youngest student this institute has ever had! I expect great things from you.”

“Yes sir…” Hiro said.

Honey Lemon smiled and patted Hiro’s head. “I have to get going, but Wasabi’s class ends a little earlier, so he’ll take you to your next class, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

With that, Hiro was left alone.

“I recommend that you sit close to the front in this class, Hiro. Today we’ll be going over the basics.” The professor said.

Hiro nodded and sat in the front row. He took out a notebook and pencil and got ready to take notes. Soon, the class was flooded with other students who all took their seats. 

“Welcome to Robotics 101. I’m Tamaki Fujioka, but you will address me as Professor or Professor Fujioka. Now, who can tell me what a circuit is?”

Hands flew up and Hiro raised his own hesitantly. Professor Fujioka pointed to a girl towards the back. 

“You, miss. Please stand, state your name, and your answer to the question.”

The girl did as directed. “I’m Asura Evans and a circuit is something that begins and ends in the same place?” She said uncertainly.

The professor shook his head. “That isn’t the answer I’m looking for. Anyone else.”

This time, fewer hands were raised, but Hiro raised his hand with more certainty. He was surprised when the Professor pointed to him.

“State your name and answer.” He said casually. 

Hesitantly, Hiro stood. He felt everyone’s eyes on him but forced himself to speak. “I-I’m Hiro Hamada and a circuit is a path in which electrons from a voltage or current source flow.”

“Correct. Good job.” Professor Fujioka said and began speaking again.

Hiro wrote down notes, but had a small smile on his lips for the rest of class. He answered a few more questions correctly and soon, the class ended. As promised, Wasabi was waiting for him outside of the class. He was surprised, however, when other students passed him and commented on his knowledge.

“You’re pretty smart, kid.”

“I just might need to borrow your notes one day.”

“You did well, Hiro.” Professor Fujioka told him. “I think you’ll be a fantastic edition to this class.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Hiro said smiling. 

With that, Hiro followed Wasabi to his next class. Maybe college wouldn’t be so bad. He was unaware of a certain girl by the name Asura glaring at him hatefully.


	31. New Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is a little rushed, but I assure you, it'll get better. Thank you to all who have decided to read this story! 
> 
> As always, enjoy.

Hiro’s next professor wasn’t as open as Professor Fujioka, but she gave him a kind smile and pointed to a seating assignment that was on the board. Hiro would be sitting in the third row from the front. 

“I’m Professor Akerman and you will address me as such.” She said sternly. “I do not give extensions. If I tell you a 5 page essay is due tomorrow, that essay better be on my desk the moment you walk into class. Am I making myself clear?”

Everyone nodded. 

After class, Hiro was greeted by Tadashi. 

“Ready for lunch?” The older boy asked. 

Hiro nodded happily and let himself be led to an area that looked to have a few restaurants in it. Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi waited for them in a sandwich shop. Soon, the whole group was eating happily.

“So, how did your first college classes go?” Wasabi asked.

“Great! It’s a lot easier than I thought.” Hiro said taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. 

Suddenly, someone could be heard clearing their throat. Tadashi looked and saw a girl with black hair streaked with purple. 

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you guys while you are eating, but there’s nowhere else to sit…” She said shyly.

Tadashi immediately motioned to the empty seat next to him. “You can sit here, we don’t mind.”

She sat down and smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much. I’m Asura Evans.”

Everyone took turns saying their name until it came to Hiro and Tadashi.

“You’re Hiro Hamada. We have robotics together.” Asura said pointing to him. “So that means, you must be his older brother Tadashi, right?” She asks looking at Tadashi.

“Correct…How did you know?” he asked.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Tadashi laughed and Asura smiled. For some reason, it made Hiro want to knock the smile right off her face. He dismissed the thought immediately and finished eating his sandwich. The group talked for a little longer and Tadashi took Hiro to his last class before going to his own. Coincidentally, Asura had the same class as Hiro and made it a point to sit next to him.

When the professor walked in, he was silent at first as his eyes scanned over the class. “I am Professor Hikaru Tanaka and this is Programing 101. Now that introductions are out of the way, I’ll be giving you your assignment. You all will be creating your own program to show me your skills. It can be a program for a robot, a computer, or a regular coffee maker, but it has to be unique.” The professor gave one last look around the class before sitting at his desk. “The project is due three days from now. Until then, you can brainstorm in this class. Begin.”

Hiro grew excited and immediately started writing down ideas and plans. A robot that could make pancakes would be too messy. A robot that could transport objects from place to place would be too boring. Besides, how would you test that? Ideas swam through Hiro’s head and he decided he would ask Tadashi for his opinion. 

 

Class went by fast and Hiro was taken to Tadashi’s workshop where he worked on the base design for his robot quietly. He was mostly done by the time he heard the door to Tadashi’s workshop open.

“’Dashi! ‘Dashi! ‘Dashi! I need your help with something!” Hiro blurted as soon as his brother walked in.

Tadashi chuckled and picked Hiro up from his place on the chair and sat down in his spot before placing Hiro on his lap. “What is it?”

Hiro quickly explained the project he had to do. “But I haven’t thought of what I want it to do and I only have three days.”

“Well, three days is a long time. Maybe…a robot that makes pancakes?” Tadashi suggested.

“I already thought of that. It would be too messy.” 

“True…How about a robot that detects illnesses by using a sample from someone.” 

Hiro gave him a confused look. “A sample?”

Tadashi nodded. “Like a cheek swab or a piece of hair.”

Hiro gasped suddenly and jumped out of Tadashi’s lap. “That’s perfect! But is three days enough time?” 

“Sure it is. Besides, I could help you.” 

The younger boy shook his head. “It’s an individual project. I have to do it on my own.”

Tadashi scooped Hiro up again. He was proud that Hiro wouldn’t knowingly cheat on any of his assignments. “I know that, but I meant that I could help you build the robot part. The actual project itself is the program you make.”

Hiro contemplated the answer at first. Professor Tanaka never said he couldn’t have help building the robot, and the more time he had for the actual program, the better.

“That might work…” 

With that decided, Hiro finally relaxed against Tadashi and let himself be carried into the ‘Nerd Lab’.

“What are we doing here, ‘Dashi?” Hiro asked. 

“Wasabi wanted to show us something.” 

Hiro nodded and waved as they approached Wasabi’s station where everyone else was already gathered. They two brothers were quickly absorbed into Wasabi’s new invention. It was apparently a set of knives that would never become dull and would retract of they touched skin. After that, the group got to discuss their first day back at college.


	32. Projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little better, but I still plan to do a lot more.

For the next three days, Hiro worked hard on his project. Many times Tadashi had to force him to go to bed despite the younger boy’s protests. However, all Hiro’s hard work paid off and he had a small robot that could detect any possible aliments using a sample of any given person. Hiro was actually very excited to show off his project and was practically bouncing in his seat.

Finally, Professor Tanaka’s class finally came around. 

“Alright, I will call your name, you will come up here and tell me a brief summary of your project, and give a small demonstration. First up, Wibur Agecraft.” 

Said student stood up from his place beside Hiro and walked to the front where he pulled out a laptop and a small machine that looked to be the size of a tissue box. “This machine is made to scan any piece of paper and put it in a database where you can find it almost immediately.”

After a brief demonstration with many different recipes the student brought, he put away the machine and the next student when up. This pattern continued until there were only two students left. Coincidentally, those students were Asura and Hiro. 

“Hiro Hamada, you’re up.” 

Hiro nodded and pulled out his small robot. “This robot can identify almost any ailments a person might have by using a small sample.” He said and plucked out one of his hairs with a wince and put it in a small slot on the robot’s head. After a few seconds, the robot stood up and began printing out a small piece of paper. 

Professor Tanaka took the small slip of paper and began reading it. “You have a small allergy to peanuts?” 

Hiro blushed minutely and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Does it work with other people?” He asked.

Hiro nodded once again. “Would you like to try it?” 

The Professor nodded and plucked out one of his silver hairs and put it in the robot. Again, all it took was a few seconds before a small piece of paper was printed out. The older man took the slip once more and read it.

“Type 2 diabeties, wow. This machine of your does work! Very impressive.” He said.

Hiro smiled and went back to his seat. Next up was Asura and she strut up to the front of the classroom confidently. 

“My project is a robot that makes pancakes!” She said and pressed a button on the robot. She then took out a bunch of ingredients from her bag. The robot grabbed them and began mixing them together in its ‘stomach’ and started heating up a hot plate. 

Suddenly, it started freaking out and sparking. Bolts and screws started popping out and flying across the class. The robot itself grew red hot and steam poured out. 

“What’s it doing?!” The professor exclaimed.

“I-I don’t know!” She yelled and ducked before a stray screw could hit her. 

The robot whistled as the air forced itself to escape and batter splattered all over the room. 

“Everybody duck! It’s going to explode!” Someone from the back cried.

Everyone did as told and ducked behind their chairs just before the robot exploded. Bits and pieces sprayed all over the classroom and even from the cover of their chairs, some students managed to get hit. Hiro yelped as a hot piece of metal touched his arm. 

As soon as all the smoke cleared up, all the students hesitantly stood from their hiding spots. 

“Is anyone hurt?” The professor asked.

Many students had cuts and bruises from the pieces of shrapnel and went to b checked out by a nurse. Professor Tanaka then turned to Asura with rage in his eyes. “You put us all in danger.” 

“I didn’t mean to! How was I supposed to know that the dumb thing would explode?!” She yelled back.

 

Suddenly, a frantic Tadashi burst into the room. “Hiro! Are you okay?!” He asked as he pulled the small boy into his arms. “My class ended early and I was on my way here to wait for you when I heard an explosion.”

Hiro blushed brightly as the professor and the other students stared at the brothers. “I’m fine, Tadashi. Just…a couple burns…” 

“Show me!” Tadashi demanded. 

The younger Hamada held out his arm hesitantly. “It’s fine.”

Tadashi held the arm delicately. “Hiro, no, these aren’t fine. They look bad.”

Professor Tanaka walked over to the pair and looked at the burns himself. “Hiro was closer to the blast…I have a first aid kit in my desk that you can use. The nurse will be pretty preoccupied with all the other students.”

Tadashi nodded and thanked the professor. Soon, Hiro’s arm was bandaged up.

“Does that feel better?” Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded minutely and noted that several other students’ concerned faces melt into relief. 

“Good. I think it’s time to go home. Go grab your bag.” Tadashi said gently nudging Hiro in the direction of his seat.

“B-But what about your last class?” Hiro asked concerned. 

“You are my first priority, Hiro.” Tadashi told him firmly. 

Wilbur suddenly piped in. “I can get the notes for you since we have the same class.” 

Tadashi nodded his thanks. “See, Hiro? Everything is taken care of! Let’s go home.”

Hiro nodded finally and grabbed his bag before walking back over to Tadashi. The older Hamada picked him up and bagan walking to the door.

They were stopped suddenly as Asura grabbed onto Hiro’s injured arm without thinking. Hiro cried out and felt tears flood his eyes. Tadashi instinctually ripped her hand away.

“Don’t. Touch. My. Brother!” He seethed.

“Tadashi, I didn’t mean for the damn robot to explode! It was an accident!” She stressed. 

The older Hamada looked surprised at first, but the look melted into an unreadable one.

“I don’t want you coming near us for a while, Asura.” 

Tadashi then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Immediately, his face became concerned. “Are you okay, kiddo?”

Hiro sniffled and shook his head. He held his arm to his chest protectively. “It stings really badly.”

The older Hamada hugged Hiro tighter. “Don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. Let’s get you home and in bed and we’ll see how you feel tomorrow.”

With that, the two boys went home. Hiro was soon tucked into bed and Tadashi was still worrying over his little brothers arm.


	33. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my longest chapters yet. Again, I don't know how college classes work, so this is only a guess.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!

The next day was slightly weird for the younger Hamada. It started out normally. He got up and dressed before eating breakfast with Tadashi and then arrived at the college they both went to. Their friends waited for them under their self-designated meet up tree, but so was Wilbur Agecraft. 

“Here are the notes from yesterday, Tadashi.” He said handing said Hamada a couple pages of paper. 

“Thanks! I owe you one.” Tadashi told him as he put the pages into his bag.

Wilbur shook his head. “No you don’t. You wanted to protect Hiro. I admire that.” 

Tadashi unconsciously pulled Hiro closer to him. “Still, thank you.”

Wilbur smiled at him and turned his attention to Hiro. “Hey, a-are you okay?”

Hiro nodded. “Yea, my arm doesn’t sting that much anymore.”

Said arm was still bandaged heavily, but the pain was dulled. 

“That’s good. Um…anyways…I just wanted to see how you were doing a-and give your brother his notes…sooo. I’ll just…go now. Bye. See you in class.” With that, Wilbur walked away before anyone could stop him.

“Well, that was a little weird.” Gogo said.

The others nodded in agreement. 

When the time for classes came, Honey Lemon took Hiro to class as usual, and he took his seat at the front of the class. The professor came in and began his lecture as usual; however, you could tell there was a change in the topic. 

“Today we will be going over safety regulations for robotics. Number one: If your robot has a part that heats up, make sure it is doing so in a controlled fashion. Otherwise, your robots will combust. Number two: Always test your robot’s functions before displaying it or presenting it. Lastly, never do anything outside of your skill level unless it is in a controlled environment.” He explained.

Hiro took notes on what he was saying but occasionally had to stop because his arm started to sting. 

“Now, you will all have a group project. By group project, I mean you can have one partner. You two will be creating a presentation over the importance of safe robotics. Both of you will need to put effort into the project. I trust you can pick your partners on your own. When you find a partner, both of you come up here and write down your names side by side on this sheet of paper.” 

A regular lined sheet of paper was put on the professor’s desk and immediately people went to sign it. Hiro sat in his seat awkwardly. He hadn’t made any friends yet and he didn’t have the confidence to just walk up to a random person. 

Suddenly, someone plopped down in the seat next to him and he jumped. 

“Hey, Hiro, I’m sorry about yesterday, but no one seems to want to be my partner. Do you think we can be partners? I promise I’ll pull my own weight!” Asura said.

Hiro felt bad for her. He could understand why no one wanted to be her partner, but it didn’t mean he agreed with them. So, despite Tadashi’s words from yesterday, he turned to her and nodded. “Okay, we can be partners.” 

Asura cheered and led the way to the professor’s desk and signed both their names on the piece of paper. 

The professor stood once more. “Alright, if everyone found a partner, you can sit by one another and plan out your presentation for the rest of the class.”

Asura reclaimed the seat next to Hiro and took out a notebook. “So I was thinking that we could do a basic powerpoint or something.”

Hiro scrunched up his nose. “That’s really simple…How about we have a video presentation?”

Asura groaned and flopped back in her chair. “But that’s so much work!”

The younger Hamada sighed and began writing down details for his idea anyway. He could see that this partnership would cause a lot of problems. Maybe he could ask the professor if he could do it on his own. But what if the professor said no? Why should he get special treatment? It’s not the professor’s fault that he agreed to be her partner. 

Hiro sighed and decided to suck it up. 

“You only have two more classes after this one right?” Asura asked.

“Yeah.” Hiro nodded. 

“Great, we can work on the project at your house after our last class.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Plus, I have to stay another hour because Tadashi has another class.” 

Asura huffed. “I can drive you home. All you have to do is ask Tadashi for the key to your house and then we can go.”

Hiro debated on telling her that he just didn’t want her over at his house, but thought better of it. “O-Okay. I’ll ask him when we go to lunch.” 

“Great. I don’t think he’d take too kindly to me asking him.” 

Hiro laughed at the thought and shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t.”

 

So, as promised, Hiro asked Tadashi for the key to their home when they went out to lunch. Naturally, Tadashi was resistant. “I don’t know, Hiro…” 

“Please? We need to work on our project and I don’t want to have to go to her house. Baymax could supervise if that helps. Besides, it’s not like we’re going to be doing anything besides working.”

Eventually, Tadashi sighed and took a key of his key ring. “Don’t lose it.” 

Hiro hugged Tadashi and nodded. 

 

As soon as their last class of the day ended, Asura drove Hiro home. Hiro walked her up to their apartment door and unlocked it. When Asura stepped in, she immediately took in her surroundings. “Nice place you got here.”   
“Uh…Thanks. You can take a seat on the couch. I have to go do something really quick.” Hiro said and didn’t wait for an answer. 

He walked into Tadashi’s room and activated Baymax from his charging station. They had let the robot out a few times, but not long. 

“Is something wrong, Hiro? Does your arm need new bandages?” The robot asked.

Hiro nodded but led the robot to the sitting room. “But Tadashi also wanted you to supervise us while we work on our project.”

Baymax nodded and went to get the first aid kit to bandage Hiro’s arm. When Hiro turned his attention back to Asura, he couldn’t help but laugh at her shocked face.

“What the hell is that?!”

“That’s Baymax. Tadashi made him. He’s kind of like a nurse, but he also watches me when Tadashi has to leave, but that hasn’t happened very frequently.” Hiro explained as he sat down next to her and pulled out his notes.

“Wow! That’s so cool!” She said and watched when Baymax came back with the first aid kit.

Hiro winced as Baymax took off the old bandages and applied new ones, but it was over quickly. “Thanks, Baymax.”

“There is no need to thank me. I will always heal your wounds. Would you like a snack while you work?” He asked.

Hiro nodded and the robot disappeared into the kitchen.

“It can cook to?!” Asura exclaimed.

“Well, not really, but he can cut up fruits and things.” Hiro said casually.

Later on, Baymax brought them a small platter with various fruits on it. 

“You aren’t allergic to any of these, right?” Hiro asked.

Asura shook her head, but Baymax spoke before she had a chance to. 

“She is allergic to maple syrup and there is no trace of maple syrup in these fruits.” Baymax said.

Again, Asura looked amazed. “How did he know that? Can he read minds?”

This time, Hiro laughed hysterically. “N-no, he can’t! H-he just haha…scans you!” 

Asura pushed him playfully and Baymax caught him before he fell off the couch. “Whoops, sorry. I keep forgetting that you are just a kid.”

“I’m not a kid! I’m 14!” Hiro said indignantly. 

“And I’m 19, which makes you 5 years younger than me, so to me, you are a kid.” 

Hiro stuck his tongue out and began working once more. Asura stuck her tongue out also before doing the same. 

 

Later on, Tadashi walked in and immediately went to check on the pair. Asura was leaning back on the side of the couch as she looked through her notes and Baymax stood over the pair. What surprised him the most was Hiro resting his head on Asura’s outstretched leg as he used his laptop to do more research.

“Hey, guys.” He said announcing his entrance. 

Both people sprung up and Hiro ran up to Tadashi and hugged him tightly. “Hi, ‘Dashi!” 

“Hiro, it’s only been a few hours.” However, Tadashi returned the hug happily.

“I don’t care.” Came the muffled retort. 

Asura gathered up her things and put them in her bag. “I’ll just leave you two alone. See you in class, Hiro.” She said as she left.

She was out the door before Hiro could reply. “Well…That was weird.” 

Tadashi nodded in agreement but didn’t dwell on it as he picked Hiro up. “Did you two get any work done?”

“Yeah…” Hiro said as he let his thumb drift into his mouth.

The older Hamada smiled at this and replaced the thumb with a pacifier. “I think someone could use a break.”

If he was looking for a complaint, he wasn’t getting one from Hiro. He took the boy into his own room and handed him one of the many stuffed animals before setting up a movie in the living room. Neither boy noticed as Baymax deactivated and shrunk back into his charging station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. Looks like Hiro has a new friend.


	34. Working Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my puppy is on speed...or at least crack...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Asura came by the next few days and she worked on the project with Hiro. They still didn’t agree on how they should present it, but they had all their information together for when they finally decided. 

“A video presentation wouldn’t be that hard, especially now that we have all the information.” Hiro tried to explain.

Asura scoffed and pretended like she didn’t hear him. Hiro sighed. She had done that a lot lately and it was starting to get on his nerves.

“For someone who is supposedly five years older than me, you sure don’t act like it.” He mumbled.

“What did you just say?” Asura questioned.

“Nothing.” Hiro replied.

Asura smirked and crossed her arms. “That’s what I thought.” 

Hiro counted down the minutes until Tadashi finally got home. For some reason, Asura always made a quick exit when Tadashi arrived. Hiro thought that it might be because Tadashi was still angry at her for causing the explosion, but Tadashi had come to forgive her. So why did she still leave.

His question went unanswered as Tadashi walked through the doorway holding a few boxes of pizza. Asura was gathering her things for a hasty retreat, but Tadashi stopped her. Hiro really wished that she didn’t.

“Asura, you don’t have to leave just yet. Come on, have a slice of pizza.” He said putting a piece on a plate and offering it to her.

“A-are you sure?” She asked hesitantly.

“I’m positive.”

She took the plate from him and slowly took a bite out of the slice and smiled at the taste. “Thanks.”

Tadashi waved her off and went to sit on the couch. Hiro followed and sat to his left while Asura sat to his right. They all ate their pizza in peace and Tadashi took the plates to the sink to wash later when they were finished. 

“So, have you two decided on how to present your project yet?” He asked when they got settled on the couch again.

“No, she thinks we should do a regular powerpoint, but I think that’s too easy.” Hiro told him. 

It was silent for a moment as Tadashi thought about it. “A powerpoint would be easy, but maybe that’s a good thing. It’s easy to organize a powerpoint, but if you did something harder, it might be more difficult.”

Hiro sighed. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Then it’s settled. We’re doing a powerpoint.” Asura piped in. 

Hiro sighed. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but sometimes people had to compromise. He wasn’t quite sure if this was a compromise, but he was willing to let it go since they only had a couple more days until the project was due.

“Asura, would you like to stay and watch a movie with us?” Tadashi asked as he pulled up Netflix.

“I don’t want to get in the way of your brother time.” She said getting up.

Tadashi patted the seat where she had just been. “Nonsense! It’s fine! We don’t mind.”

Asura thought about it for a second before sitting back down.

“What movie are we watching?” Hiro asked. He really didn’t want Asura to be there. He liked the moments he spent with Tadashi and he didn’t want her to ruin them. 

“Whatever Asura wants to watch because she’s the guest.” Tadashi said. 

“Um…Well…I heard the movie Paranormal Activity is pretty good.” 

Hiro looked at Tadashi fearfully. They had heard all about it from Fred and if what the other man said was true, Hiro would most definitely have nightmares. He was horrified when Tadashi actually typed the movie in and hit play. The movie began playing and Hiro tried to ignore it. He failed miserably and when the first jump scare came around, he hid his face in Tadashi’s side. The older Hamada didn’t seem to notice him as he was fully engrossed in the movie.

“’Dashi…I don’t wanna watch this anymore…” He whimpered. 

Asura shushed him and he felt tears flood him eyes and spill over. His thumb went to his mouth and he sobbed as another jump scare came. The woman’s screams in the movie completely blocked out his.

He jumped and yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up hopefully expecting Tadashi’s concerned eyes to look back at him. However, he was greeted by Baymax’s emotionless face.

Said robot held out his puffy arms and Hiro launched himself at him. His absence was completely unnoticed by the pair on the couch. Baymax took him to his own room and laid him on the bed before disappearing. Hiro curled up with his stuffed penguin and sobbed thinking he was left alone. He was surprised when Baymax reappeared, but this time, with a diaper and pajamas in hand. He helped Hiro get dressed with slow gentle movements and soon, Hiro was ready for bed. 

However, he didn’t want to go to bed. He was afraid of the monsters that he knew lurked under his bed and in his closet. The robot seemed to realize this as he scooped the boy back up and began rocking him gently. Hiro let himself cling to Baymax as he would once do with Tadashi. He whimpered and whined as his sobs died away and he felt the familiar feel of a rubber teat of a pacifier being pushed into his mouth. He suckled hard on it and let it and Baymax’s rhythmic rocking lull him into a restless sleep. 

The robot kept the boy in his arms well into the night. 

 

At the same time, Asura had fallen asleep sometime during the credits of the movie and Tadashi didn’t have the heart to wake her up. He did, however, cover her with a heavy blanket and turned the television off for her. He noted Hiro’s absence finally and ran into the boy’s room to find him cuddled up in Baymax’s arms. Thinking that the boy was in safe hands, he went to his own room and fell into bed tiredly. He didn’t notice Hiro’s weak whimpers through the baby monitor he had set up.

 

That night, Hiro was thrown into nightmare after nightmare with no sign of stopping. No rest would be reaching him that night.


	35. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your feedback! I am so glad that you are all enjoying the story.

Hiro woke the next morning with a splitting headache. He whimpered when he didn’t feel Tadashi next to him, but he was swooped up by Baymax.

“There, there. It’s okay, Hiro.” The robot said soothingly. 

The younger Hamada sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He had run out of tears a long time ago. “Where’s ‘Dashi?” 

“He said he had a class this morning. He also wanted me to remind you that you had no classes for the next couple days.” 

Tadashi’s not here? But why didn’t he tell him in advance? 

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Baymax laid him back on the bed. “Let’s get you ready for today.” He said taking out another diaper. 

Hiro didn’t resist as he was changed and dressed in a pair of sweat pants and one of Tadashi’s old shirts. Baymax also changed his bandages and applied more cream on the burns. When he was finished, Baymax picked him up again and took him into the kitchen. He briefly wondered where Asura went, but figured she left when she woke up.

“What would you like to eat?” 

“There are some frozen waffles in the freezer. All you have to do is put them in the toaster.” Hiro said as he was put down on a seat at the table. 

Baymax put a few waffles into the toaster as directed and put some juice in a cup for Hiro. Said boy was surprised when the robot screwed on a lid to the cup. Then, he realized it was a sippy cup. 

“When did Tadashi get a sippy cup?” He asked.

“He purchased it when he went to the store two days ago.” Baymax told him and set the cup in front of Hiro just in time for the waffles to pop up.

Soon, Hiro was digging into his food while occasionally drinking the juice from his sippy cup. Baymax watched him from the living room where he was setting up a small play area for Hiro. The play area consisted of a soft blanket laid in front of the television with a few toys and stuffed animals scattered on it. When Hiro finished his food, Baymax carried him to the blanket and sat him down. 

“Is there anything else you need?” He asked.

Hiro nodded and held out his sippy cup. “More juice please?”

Baymax patted the boy’s head before taking the cup and going into the kitchen to refill it. When he came back, Hiro was happily playing with some building blocks. He handed the cup back to Hiro and stood next to his blanket. 

Hiro drank the juice slowly and set the cup aside. He then played for a while with no thoughts of Tadashi. Occasionally, he would look around for the older Hamada intending to show him his creation, but sadly went back to his building when he realized Tadashi was nowhere to be seen.

Soon, all the juice Hiro drank caught up to him and he felt his diaper grow warm. At first, he didn’t realize what had happened and he fidgeted restlessly. 

“Hiro, do you need to be changed?” Baymax asked when he realized Hiro’s discomfort. 

Hiro blushed brightly but nodded. He was startled when he was swooped back up into Baymax’s arms but immediately relaxed into them. 

Soon, he was back to playing in a clean diaper while Baymax watched him. 

 

Eventually, Tadashi came home and seemed to be in a rush. 

“’Dashi! ‘Dashi! Look what I builded!” He said holding up a small model of their city.

“That’s nice Hiro, but I don’t have time to play right now.” He said going into his bedroom. 

Hiro’s smile turned into a frown and he set aside the blocks to follow his brother to his room. “What’s going on?”

Tadashi was furiously flicking through the clothes in his closet and finally decided on a light blue button up top and a pair of black jeans. “I have a date.”

“With who?” Hiro asked curiously. It’s not like Tadashi couldn’t have a relationship, but it seemed so sudden.

The older Hamada seemed to ignore his question and went to the bathroom to change. Thoroughly saddened at being ignored, Hiro trudged back to the living room and plopped back onto his blanket with a sniffle. He pulled his stuffed penguin closer to his chest and rubbed at his eyes.

Tadashi exited the bathroom wearing the clothes he picked out and headed out the door quickly.

“Bye ‘Dashi. Be sa-“ Hiro was cut off as the door slammed shut. “Safe…” He finished quietly.

Suddenly the door opened up again and Hiro perked up. Maybe Tadashi came back to at least hug him goodbye!

“I forgot my keys.” The older boy said grabbing the forgotten item of the counter and leaving once again.

Felling alone and very rejected, Hiro trudged to his room and curled up on his bed. Baymax observed the distraught boy sadly. He wasn’t programed to understand this situation.

 

*The night before*

Tadashi walked through the door with a few boxes of pizza and smiled at the two sitting on the couch. He noticed Asura gathering her things and quickly sat the boxes down. He knew he told her to not talk to them, but he had come to realize that she really didn’t mean for her robot to explode and hurt Hiro.

Perhaps she could be a friend, but that wouldn’t happen if she kept running away every time he showed up.

“Asura, you don’t have to leave just yet. Come on, have a slice of pizza.” He said putting a piece of pizza on a plate and offering it to her.

“A-Are you sure…” She asked hesitantly.

Tadashi gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m positive.” He watched as she took the plate from him and took a bite from the slice. He brushed off her thanks and went to sit on the couch with is pizza as the other two sat around him. When the subject of their project came up, he sided with Asura. It was only their second project and it was a fairly simple one at that. There was no need to overcomplicate it so early on. 

“Asura, would you like to stay and watch a movie with us?” Tadashi asked hopefully. It would be a great opportunity to get to know her better.

“I don’t want to get in the way of your brother time.” She said getting up.

Tadashi patted the seat she had just been in. “Nonsense! It’s fine! We don’t mind!” He said eagerly. Him and Hiro had spent a lot of time together over the past few days and one night away from that wouldn’t be too bad.

“What movie are we watching?” Hiro asked.

Tadashi usually let Hiro pick or sometimes he would pick himself, but he figured he would be a good host if he let Asura pick. When he said as much, he almost regretted it when she picked Paranormal Activity, but he couldn’t take it back. He hoped that Hiro would go to his room instead of trying to watch it. When the movie started, he was quickly absorbed in it and barely recognized Hiro’s trembles and tries. He vaguely noticed when Asura shushed him, but was sucked into the movie again just as quickly.

Soon, the movie ended and Tadashi realized that Asura had fallen asleep. He saw her peaceful face and couldn’t bring himself to wake her up. He realized Hiro wasn’t there at all and ran to the boy’s room. Noticing Hiro in Baymax’s arms, he felt the boy was in safe hands and went to his own room where he fell asleep quickly. 

 

The next morning, Tadashi woke quickly and began getting dressed for the one class he had that morning. He quickly checked in with Baymax before waking up Asura and making sure she made it home safely before he went to his class.

When the class was over, he rushed to head home, but was cut off when he saw Asura standing by his car.

“Hey, Asura. What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I had a class too and I saw your car. I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I had a great time.” She said blushing.

Tadashi smiled at her and leaned against his car casually. “No need to thank me. I had a great time. I just didn’t know why you kept avoiding me.” He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I forgave you for the whole explosion thing.”

“You did?” She asked happily. “I didn’t know that. Does that mean we can be friends?” 

“Of course, that’s what I was trying to do yesterday with the whole pizza and movie thing.” Tadashi admitted.

Asura chuckled. “Well, how about we go and get lunch? We can talk more about our new friendship then.”

Tadashi nodded. “But first, I need to check in with Hiro. I’ll meet you…um…how about that place next to the mall?”

“The Mexican restaurant?” 

“Yeah, there. Does that sound okay?” 

Asura nodded and started walking towards her car that was parked next to his. “See you there.”

 

When she got into her car, Tadashi did the same and rushed home. He barely paid attention to Hiro as he rushed around changing clothes. 

“I have a date.” He told Hiro. Was it a date? They were getting together…but did it counts as a date? He was too busy thinking about their ‘date’ to realize what Hiro was asking him and walked out of the door before shutting it. He was halfway to the elevator before he remembered his keys and went to get them. When he retrieved them, he retreated to his car and sped to the restaurant. Asura was waiting for them at a booth and he sat across from her.

“You look nice.” He told her. She did. Apparently, she decided to change clothes as well and swapped the back skinny jeans for a blue dress with flowers on it and a white vest. Coincidentally, their shades of blue matched. 

“I can say the same for you Mr. Handsome.” She said.

They talked quietly and ordered a plate of nachos to share. When the meal was finished, Tadashi paid and walked her to her car.

“I had fun.” He said.

“I did to.” She replied.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Tadashi leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back but he ended the kiss quickly and took a step back.

“I’m sorry. I-I…uh…T-This is our first date and- I don’t even know if this could be considered a date and-“ He was cut off as she pulled him closer and kissed him again.

“This is most definitely a date.” She said coolly when they parted.

Tadashi blushed brightly and stuttered. “Uh…W-well…I-I…” 

Asura giggled. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.” She booped his nose and got in her car. “See you on campus.” 

Tadashi watched as she drove off and touched his lips. “She kissed me…” He whispered. 

He smiled suddenly and got in his own car before driving home. The whole time, he had a huge smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a small hiccup with chapter 36. I accidentally posted an unfinished version of it. I'm working to fix it now.


	36. Let the Storm Rage On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with the way this chapter turned out. I had so many ideas but I feel like I rushed it a little. This is the total finished chapter and I will make another as soon as possible. 
> 
> As always, ENJOY!

On his way home, Tadashi noticed the sky darkening with rain clouds until a steady downpour started. The older Hamada slowed down to drive more carefully on the slippery road. However, thunder and lightning started striking all around. In response, Tadashi risked speeding up to get home. 

Finally, when he reached his destination, he ran into the building and to his apartment.

 

Meanwhile, Hiro was awoken from his nap with the sounds of thunder. He shot out of bed and ran into Tadashi’s room while turning on every light on the way there. He was shocked when he realized his brother was still not home. 

He didn’t have long to think about it until there was another clap of thunder and all the lights went out. He screamed and hid under Tadashi’s blankets. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shaking back.

“Shh, it’s just me, Hiro.” Baymax’s robotic voice said. “You’re safe.”

Hiro cried silently and flinched at every sound of thunder.

 

Tadashi opened his front door quickly and used his phone as a flashlight when the lights didn’t turn on.

“Hiro? Where are you?” He called out. 

Just as he said that, a large clap of thunder roared through the house. He heard a scream from his room and immediately ran towards it. Tadashi was surprised when he saw a small shaking lump under his blankets being comforted by Baymax, but didn’t focus on it as he ran to take the robot’s place.

“Hiro, it’s me. It’s ‘Dashi. I’m right here!” He said as he slowly pulled back the blankets.

“’Dashi! They’re coming!” He cried. “The ghosts are gonna get me!” 

Tadashi felt a wave of sadness wash over him as his little brother sobbed.

“No, Hiro. Ghosts aren’t real and they aren’t here.” He said but it did nothing to calm the boy.

“-And you left me a-alone! I-I was so sca-scared!” Hiro was inconsolable. 

Tadashi laid his phone on the night stand and held Hiro close to him as he rocked him. “I’m so sorry, Hiro. I wasn’t thinking.”

Hiro resisted his hold and pushed him away while reaching for Baymax. The robot reached over and took Hiro into his own arms. Hiro latched on tightly. 

Tadashi looked on in sadness and regret. He was being so selfish. Hiro needed him and he just ran off at the first change that presented itself. He reached over and rubbed Hiro’s back softly. He snatched his hand back when Hiro sobbed louder. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Tadashi repeated as he felt tears come to his own eyes. He had never been in a position where Hiro wouldn’t even let himself be held. The tears dripped down his face and he tried to scoot a little closer.

Hiro took no notice of his presence and continued to cry against Baymax. Soon enough, his tears died out and he could only whimper and tremble. But he could still hear someone crying and it wasn’t him. When he turned around, he saw Tadashi with his head in his hands as his shoulders shook from his tears.

“’D-Dashi? What’s wrong?” He asked and crawled over to Tadashi’s side. 

A large clap of thunder sounded and he jumped, but he wouldn’t let it deter him. He put a hand on the older boys shoulder. He had never seen his brother so distressed before.

“I’m so sorry, Hiro. I’m so so sorry.” Tadashi sobbed.

Hiro whimpered and tried to move the older Hamada’s hands from him face. “Please don’t cry, ‘Dashi. Please.” He was surprised when he was scooped up in Tadashi’s arms, but didn’t resist this time. 

Tadashi cried into Hiro’s neck. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered.

Hiro felt his heart break even more and returned the hug. “It’s okay, ‘Dashi. I forgive you.”

Tadashi held him tighter. He didn’t think he deserved forgiveness, but he was grateful that Hiro was able to forgive him anyway. Soon, his tears stopped, but he didn’t release his hold on his brother. 

The storm outside raged and Tadashi tried to think of how to make it up to Hiro. “I have a present for you.”

Tadashi laid Hiro down on the bed much to the boy’s protest. When he was sure Hiro was okay, he grabbed a cardboard box from under his bed and set it in front of Hiro. He opened the box. When the box was opened and the tissue paper inside was removed, he pulled out a smaller wooden box. 

“Do you want to see what it does?” Tadashi asked hesitantly.

Hiro nodded and eased his thumb in his mouth, but Baymax replaced it with a pacifier. He watched as Tadashi opened the top of the small box and a soothing tune started to play, but that wasn’t the part that captivated Hiro. No, he was entranced in the stars and planets that were projected on the ceiling and circled the room. He gasped and watched the stars. All thoughts about the storm forgotten. Tadashi smiled and used his distracted position to change Hiro’s diaper. He then opened his laptop and set up a movie for Hiro to watch.

Hiro began watching to movie silently as the starts moved around him; he didn’t notice Tadashi leave until he reappeared with a bottle full of milk. 

Tadashi smiled at him and pulled Hiro into his lap before pressing the bottle to Hiro’s lips. Hiro latched onto the bottle naturally and drank the milk slowly. They sat their peacefully until the bottle was empty. When that happened, Tadashi set the bottle on the nightstand next to his phone and replaced it with Hiro’s pacifier. 

“Do you feel better?” He asked him.

Hiro nodded and hugged Tadashi. Tadashi hugged back and kissed his head. They were both shocked out of their moment as the lights came back on. Hiro sighed and smiled.

Tadashi walked into the living room and settled Hiro down on his blanket. “What would you like for dinner?” 

Hiro thought for a second. “Pasghetti?” He mumbled around the pacifier.

“Spaghetti?”

Hiro nodded.

“Okay, spaghetti it is.” Tadashi said kissing his forehead and walking into the kitchen.

Hiro giggled and crawled over to his super hero coloring books and turned to a with Captain America on it. He picked up a blue crayon before beginning on his page. Tadashi checked on him occasionally as he prepared the meal. 

The two brothers worked in silence. The only sounds were the scratching sound of a crayon rubbing against paper and the occasional sound of pans knocking together. 

When the food was ready, Tadashi dished out two plates of pasta. “Hiro, the foods ready.” He called out.

When he didn’t get an answer, he went into the sitting room and saw his little brother coloring away.

“Hiro, did you hear me?” He asked.

This time, Hiro rolled over from his position on his stomach. “No.” He said plainly.

Tadashi chuckled and scooped up the boy. “The food is ready.” 

Hiro laughed and let himself be carried into the dining area. From there, Tadashi took a seat on one of the chairs and settled Hiro onto his lap. 

“Oooo pasghetti!” Hiro said reaching for a fork and scooping up a heap of it before shoving it in his mouth.

“Hiro?! That’s too much at one time.” Tadashi said taking the boys fork away.

“But it tastes so good!” Hiro pouted when he swallowed all the food. 

Tadashi shook his head. “That’s good, but you won’t be able to eat it if you choke!” As he said this, he scooped up a smaller bite and holding it up to his mouth.

Hiro opened his mouth and ate it without complaint.

The older Hamada didn’t stop there and slowly fed Hiro the rest of the plate so he wouldn’t choke. When he was finished, he handed Hiro a sippy cup full of juice to drink while he ate his own food. 

Soon, they cleaned up the dishes and settled on the couch. Hiro went back to coloring his picture and Tadashi watched him while texting a certain someone about a certain subject that shall go unnamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question. Does anyone ready this on an actual computer? Or does everyone use their phone? I'm not able to use my computer to read a story because it's more comfortable for me.


	37. The End of the Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This fic has come to an end. Do not fear, there is more to come. I would have made this longer but i have ideas for several shorter fics in this series. Thank you to everyone who has read this. You are all so awesome. 
> 
> Until next time.

The brothers’ relationship was a little strained after that, but it quickly recovered. Tadashi no long left Hiro alone suddenly and Hiro tried not to be as clingy. Tried was a key word. But all in all, they lived peacefully. Their classes were also going well. Hiro and Asura presented their project and got great grades for it. Tadashi created more and more improvements for Baymax. 

Fortunately, their lives were not fated to be so bland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneek peek of the next installment: More Than a Little Nutty
> 
> Hiro looked to Tadashi for permission and when his older brother nodded to him, he took a brownie from the tray and took a bite out of it.
> 
> "Mmm!" He exclaimed. "This is delicious!"
> 
> "I'm glad you like them!" Asura said smiling.


End file.
